The Love's Guard Series
by Cheeya
Summary: Follow the story of an actress in danger and her bodyguard. Alternative uber Xena fanfiction
1. Love's Guard Part 1

Love's Guard by Cheeya.

Disclaimer: The characters in this story belong to me but they are based upon two Xenaverse characters that we know and love. No copyright infringement was intended.

Love/Sex: This story is a work of alternative uber fiction and while Part 1 doesn't contain any explicit scenes, the story will contain scenes of love between two consenting adults of the same gender throughout. If you're too young to read this, if it offends you or if it's illegal where you live, please don't read any further.

Language: Yes and often enough. Nothing too bad though really.

Dedication: For Sham and for Linda... my two favourite people in the whole world!

Archiving: Go ahead but let me know at the address below. I'll get a kick outta it ;-)

Bard's Note: This is part one of an ongoing tale. I hope you enjoy it!

Comments/constructive criticism to cheeya@xenafan.com the rest of my fan fiction/poetry can be found at http://www.geocities.com/cheeya_2000 

Part 1

Another beginning. Another day. The same life. Over and over. Dylan slowed steadily as she wound down her morning workout. Sounds of the outside world drifted to her from the open window as she wiped beads of sweat from her forehead with a towel and then stood up to stretch her back. Strands of long, dark hair stuck to her face and she brushed them back absently as she took a deep swallow from a bottle of water, glancing at the red, digital display of her bedside clock. It was 6.30am but Dylan had already been working out for an hour, the flickering light from the muted TV painting splashes of colour across her beautiful face. Piercing blue eyes closed briefly as she rolled her shoulders creating an audible pop and then, after setting her bottle down on a small pine locker to her left, she completed a few warm down exercises.

It had been the same every morning for the past five years... up at 5.30, work out for an hour, coffee, hot shower, more coffee, dressed, breakfast with more coffee... and only after her morning routine was completed, was Dylan McLachlin ready to face her day. Depending on her client, the dark woman's day could be long or short, but regardless of what time she started work, she always rose at the same time. Routine, she believed, kept the body and mind in steady, working order.

Dylan glanced at the clock again as she padded barefoot into the kitchen of her small apartment. The sun had risen only a short while previously and light streamed in the window as she opened the blinds, lighting the room to a golden hue. She smiled as the warm rays caressed her lightly tanned, olive skin and then went to make her first of three cups of coffee. She was pouring the coffee when her phone suddenly rang and she jumped with fright, barely managing to keep a hold on the pot. She picked up the receiver, scowling as she tried to slow her pounding heart.

"Dylan McLachlin."

"Dylan, it's David. We have a problem."

The woman sighed and carried the phone into the bathroom to turn on the shower.

"Why am I not surprised? What is it?"

"How many cups of coffee have you had?" David teased. A smile rose involuntarily to the woman's lips.

"None... yet, so it had better not be what I think it is." A sigh was all the reply she needed and she rolled her eyes as she stripped off her black cycling shorts and T-shirt. "What time does she want to go at?"

"Nine this morning," David replied. "Um... Are you getting in the shower?"

Dylan rolled her eyes again and smirked.

"Down Boy. I'll be there in half an hour. Tell the limo driver... um...George... not to move on pain of torture and death, no matter what she says."

"Sure, Dylan. No movement, gotcha."

"Thanks, David."

Dylan hung up and stepped into the shower, letting the hot water calm her already frayed nerves. Being Ariana Strand's bodyguard and chief of security wasn't easy. She was in the job only a month and she'd already chalked up a number of disagreements with the feisty, blonde actress. Ari Strand knew that Dylan McLachlin was the best in the game and therefore, the ex-secret service agent still had her job, despite their personality differences, but the actress seemed to be determined to cause as much suffering as possible. Ten minutes later, a freshly scrubbed Dylan stepped out of the shower and, forgoing her second and third cups of coffee, she knocked back her now lukewarm first, dressed quickly, dried her hair and headed up to the main house. As chief of security for the Strand estate, Dylan had her own small apartment, about five minute's walk from the main residence. The estate was huge, surrounded by a high wall on all sides and strategically placed cameras, feeding to a wall of monitors in the security room, gave the security staff a complete view of the grounds at all times. Dylan had insisted on the cameras even though her boss had objected to being 'spied on' and, funnily enough, the bodyguard had ignored the actress and fitted them anyway. A ghost of a smile crossed her lips as she thought about the look on Ari's face when she had found out.

__

"Why did they fit those cameras? Who's in charge here? Me or you?" the actress demanded.

"You are," Dylan replied absently.

"Who should have approved the cameras?"

"You should... but you didn't. I'm the head of security around here and I thought they were necessary to ensure your safety. I will do anything that I think will keep you safe so, in answer to your first question... why did they fit those cameras...?" She took a step closer to the actress and lowered her voice to a throaty growl. "They did it because I said so."

Dylan chuckled as she remembered Ari backing down and just nodding before leaving the room to start her daily workout. 

It was just after 7am when Dylan entered the security room for the morning briefing. Her team of security personnel was well trained and professional and her guys, as she called them, sat quietly as she skimmed through the report on the night's activities. _Nothing out of the ordinary_, she thought as she closed the folder and settled into her seat at the table. She placed her palms flat on the cool surface and took a deep breath.

"Morning, Everyone. I take it that you've heard that Her Majesty wants to go shopping at 9am this morning and since, as usual, we had no warning to make plans for this, we'll stick with standard plan beta." Murmurs of agreement punctuated by exasperated sighs moved around the room and Dylan smiled at her guys, most of whom she didn't know were madly in love with her. "I know this is a pain in the ass but she signs the paycheques every month." She stood to her full six feet and tossed her raven-black locks back over her shoulders. "So let's give her what she wants." Her guys nodded and filed out to make preparations, leaving Dylan alone in the security room with her second-in-command, David Cutter. He was looking at her in a strange way and she arched a slim, dark eyebrow at him in question.

"What?"

"Are you ok?" he asked softly.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Why?" 

Dylan got up to pour herself a cup of coffee and then carried the pot to the table to refill David's 'Sexy Beast' mug too.

"It's just... you look tired, Dylan. Maybe you've been pushing yourself too hard. It's been a tough month getting around Ari and setting up the security measures..."

The dark woman smiled at her long-time friend and then looked into her mug of coffee.

"Thanks for the concern but I'm fine," she replied and hoped the circles under her eyes weren't too noticeable. No such luck.

"You look tired. Promise me you'll take it easy this weekend. Why don't you get outta here? Take a few days off and visit your mom or something?"

Dylan looked up sharply.

"David, you want me to go visit my mom to relax," she laughed. "You know she drives me crazy asking me when I'm going to get married and give her grandchildren. I'm thirty-three. It's getting harder and harder to tell her that I'm still too young." She chuckled as she shook her head.

"Why don't you just tell her that you don't want to then?" the blonde man asked as he took a swallow of coffee.

"She'd be so disappointed," the dark woman sighed. "I don't want to do that to her. It's bad enough that I'm a bodyguard, which in her opinion is not a suitable job for a woman. If she knew I was gay too she'd probably condemn me straight to hell."

Even though Dylan was speaking in a light tone, David knew it was difficult for his friend. She'd never had a lasting relationship and, as she confessed to him one night when she was very drunk, didn't think she ever would... didn't think she was really capable of maintaining one... didn't think she deserved one.

"Well you can't keep avoiding her, Dylan. You have to see her sometime."

The bodyguard stood up in annoyance.

"I know," she snapped. "But not right now." Silence fell, as did Dylan's face as she saw the effect her words had on her friend. She reached out to squeeze his shoulder. "I'm sorry, David. I shouldn't have taken it out on you."

She received a bright grin then.

"It's ok. I know that's only your second cup of coffee. Have one more and you'll be ready to face anything, even Ari Strand."

"I hope so. I need to have a word with her about her impromptu shopping trips. They're driving me bananas and I swear she just does it to make me mad. The last three trips she took, she came home empty handed after dragging me around every clothes and shoe store in the area."

David's grin widened.

"You know, I think she enjoys your company," he teased and Dylan shook her head hard.

"Don't you even say that! I swear, David, I'll shoot you myself if you're thinking what I know you're thinking!"

The tall man stood up, laughing at the indignant look on his best friend's face, and held up his hands in mock surrender.

"Ok, ok. I won't even think it."

He left the room then, still chuckling. Dylan dropped back into her chair and buried her face in her hands. She'd only been up two hours and she already knew it was going to be a bad day. She sighed then and made her way to the main house.

*~*~*~*~*~*

Another beginning. Another day. The same life. Over and over. A shaft of light from the slightly parted curtains of Ariana Strand's large window shone right in her eyes and slowly woke her up. The actress stretched and wiggled her toes as she pried open her emerald green eyes to see what time it was by the clock on her bedside table.

"Uggghhh, 7am," she groaned. "Just another five minutes." She snuggled deeper into her pillows, wrapping her arms around one and nuzzling it as she tried to doze off again but sleep just wouldn't come and after a few more minutes, she pulled back the covers and stood up to thoroughly stretch her slender, 5' 4" frame. Ari padded to her private bathroom, running a hand through her shoulder length, blonde hair as she went and grimacing at the tangles she felt. She had flown back from Los Angeles to her home in Dallas a month earlier to find that her new bodyguard had arrived and she'd had nothing but headaches since. All Ari wanted in her life was to shoot movies and be left alone. That was all she asked but she couldn't even have that. Everywhere she went, the tall, dark bodyguard followed and Ari was really beginning to feel as if the woman was invading her privacy. She admitted to herself that she had deliberately caused Dylan trouble and she was feeling a bit guilty, hence the shopping trip she'd asked for. She had decided to try to talk things out with the stoic bodyguard. All that was left to do was wait for her to make her morning rounds.

Ari stepped into the shower cubical and tried to relax as the hot water cascaded over her muscular body. At twenty-six years old, she was one of the most famous actresses in the Unites States and was earning ridiculous fees for her movie rolls but Ariana Strand would be the first person to tell you that money can't buy you happiness. Ariana strand was lonely. She sighed as she leaned her forehead against the white, tiled wall and rehearsed in her mind what she would say to Dylan. Twenty minutes later, she was towelling off and drying her hair but instead of dressing up, as she normally did, she braided her hair and slipped into jeans and a tight T-shirt. She wanted the day to be fun, not a chore. At 8.30am, she was sitting in the dining room eating scrambled eggs and toast, knocking back a large cup of coffee and waiting impatiently for Dylan to arrive. As usual, the bodyguard was exactly on time and entered the dining room at 8.45am sharp. She was fully expecting an argument but she stopped in her tracks when she received a bright smile.

"Good morning, Dylan," Ari said brightly as she waved the bodyguard to the chair opposite her. Dylan frowned in suspicion as she took the seat and Ari poured her a cup of coffee, her third of the morning.

"Good morning, Ari," she replied slowly and the actress chuckled.

"Look, let's get this right out in the open. I'm sorry for all the trouble I've caused you over the past month. To be honest, I've been feeling like a fly under a microscope and I've been reacting to that by rebelling, rather than going with the flow. Please accept my apologies, Dylan."

The contrite look on the blonde's face made the bodyguard smile and she nodded wearily.

"Alright, Ari. Let's start over. I'm Dylan McLachlin, your new head-of-security and personal bodyguard."

Ari's grin broadened as she realised that she was forgiven.

"I'd like to ask a favour of you," she said and laughed when the bodyguard's face immediately hardened. "It's ok. I'm not going to ask you to do anything strenuous. I just have a request about the shopping trip this morning."

"I'm not staying in the car," Dylan said quickly, her eyes narrowing in suspicion.

"I don't want you to," Ari replied with a giggle. "In fact, I want you to come shopping properly with me."

The dark woman sat forward in confusion.

"I don't understand. I _am_ going shopping with you."

The younger woman shook her head.

"What you've been doing is escorting me while I shop. I want it to be just you and me in a casual setting, perusing the shops, going for coffee, having a laugh as..." She looked down sheepishly. "I was hoping we could put everything behind us and be friends. If we're going to have to spend all day together, at least we should be comfortable around each other." She looked up then to look into confused, blue eyes.

"You mean you want us to go shopping together? As in you and me?"

The actress nodded again.

"Yep. C'mon, Dylan. It'll be fun."

Dylan took a moment to think. It was as if she was speaking to a different woman. Ari was smiling and joking and asking for Dylan to have fun with her and for the first time in just over a month, the bodyguard felt herself warming up to her boss. Finally, she nodded.

"Ok, Ari. We'll go shopping. Just you and me."

Ari reached across the table to place her petite hand over a longer, stronger one.

"I trust you to protect me without all those other guys trailing behind. I know you're the best at what you do, Dylan." Their eyes locked and Dylan shivered as a strange feeling moved through her. "Just do me one more favour," the actress whispered as she gazed into piercing blue eyes.

"What's that?" Dylan asked, thinking that she'd never seen that shade of green before in anyone else's eyes... or anywhere else at all for that matter.

"Dress casually. You're not going to need the suit."

The bodyguard looked down at herself and chuckled softly.

"I guess I look like a bodyguard," she commented.

Ari smiled.

"Well, you wouldn't win any prizes in the blending in category. I mean... you're six feet tall and incredibly beautiful... not exactly low profile." Dylan looked away suddenly and Ari was amazed to see a blush creep into the older woman's face. The bodyguard cleared her throat and stood, rubbing her face sheepishly.

"Um... I guess I should go change. Do you want to take the limousine or will I drive?"

"Would you mind driving?"

"Not at all. I'll pick you up out front in fifteen."

"Cool."

Dylan went back to her apartment and quickly changed into black jeans and a red sleeveless blouse. She pulled her hair back into a loose ponytail and debated with herself on what shoes to wear. She finally decided on sneakers so she slipped on her Nikes and grabbed her Raybans, keys and wallet on her way out. It was a warm day and when Dylan pulled up outside the house, a maid was waiting for her. The older woman walked to the car and the bodyguard rolled down the window.

"I have a message from Miss Ariana," she explained. "She said to tell you to pull around the back of the house and meet her there."

"Thanks," Dylan replied and followed the drive around back. She didn't know what to expect but a bright smile rose to her face as she stopped the car and got out. _My god, she's adorable_. Ari was in a small playground, which had been built by the previous owner of the estate for their children. She was swinging happily back and forth on a large tractor tyre and she waved as the taller woman approached.

"You have got to try this!" she called. "This is the best fun I've had in ages!"

"I'll bet," Dylan replied with a grin as she took the swing next to the petite actress and pushed off. The sun shone down on them as they swung back and forth.

"Tell me a bit about yourself, Dylan," Ari asked, her bright green eyes twinkling in the sun.

"What do you want to know?" the bodyguard replied as she slowed down her swinging motion. Soon they were sitting side by side.

"Where were you born?" the actress asked.

"I was born in Los Angeles but I lived most of my life in San Diego."

"Cool," Ari was swinging gently again. "How did you get into the bodyguard business?"

Dylan chuckled as she stood.

"Let's get going. I'll tell that story on the road."

The two women went to the car and, once they were buckled in, Dylan headed toward the city.

"So tell me the story," Ari pressed as she looked over the top of her Raybans at the woman beside her.

"Um... the story... ok. Well, I guess it started when I was a kid. I wanted to be a police officer but of course as I got older, my ambitions grew and I decided I wanted to guard the President."

"The Secret Service," Ari nodded.

"Yeah. I finished the training and made it to the top except, once I was there, I realised that it wasn't all it was cracked up to be."

"Why?" the actress wondered.

"I'd rather not talk about that," Dylan replied sadly. "But I decided I wanted out. I left and went into business for myself. I'm doing what I do best so I'm happy."

"Have you guarded many famous people?" Ari asked.

"Do you always ask this many questions?" Dylan retorted.

"Do you have to answer a question with a question?" the actress asked indignantly

A dark eyebrow skipped up.

"Do you?"

"Stop it!" Ari laughed and Dylan found herself laughing right along with her. "So where are we going anyway?"

"I don't know. I've only been here a month. This is your hometown. You tell me." _You lead and I'll follow_.

Ari smiled and nodded. _God, I hope you follow_.

"Ok, let's head for the West End Historic District. There are some cool shops there."

"Ok."

They parked in a large car park and set off on foot to do some serious shopping. They moved from shop to shop until lunchtime crept up on them. They were just leaving their fourth shoe shop when Ari's stomach growled loudly, sending her bodyguard into a fit of laughter. The blonde blushed.

"Sorry. I guess I'm hungry."

"I think you're hungry too. How about we go to lunch?"

"Ok, what do you fancy?"

__

You? Shit! "Um... I don't mind. You choose."

"How about Italian?"

"Fine with me. Do you know a good place?"

The actress grinned widely and pointed to a little restaurant on the other side on the street.

"That one's good and I know the owner."

"You do?"

"Sure. Come on and I'll introduce you."

The moment Dylan entered the small restaurant, she was charmed by its ambience. It was intimate and cosy and soft music drifted through the room along with mouth-watering aromas. The waiter smiled when he saw who his guests were.

"Miss Ariana. It's a pleasure to see you again. Would you like your regular table?"

"Yes, please, Robbie. Um... is she here?"

The man smiled and nodded.

"I'll tell her you're here."

"Thanks."

The waiter showed them to their table and left them with menus and a wine list. A few moments later, a woman approached them and Dylan's quick mind decided that her client was safe. A tender smile rose to Ari's face and she stood to hug the woman close but Dylan stood too, ready to intervene if she felt it was necessary. The actress laughed.

"It's ok, Dylan. Sit down and relax. Dylan, this is Marlene Strand, my mother. Mom, this is Dylan McLachlin, my bodyguard."

"Bodyguard, huh?" Marlene smiled as she offered her hand. Dylan stood to shake it, realising that Ari was the image of her mother, down to the shape of her nose and her smile.

"Um... yeah. I'm the Head of Security on Ariana's estate."

"Well, my daughter always had good taste in women. It's very nice to meet you, Dylan."

The bodyguard was stunned for a moment and when she looked at her client, Ari's face was coloured by a deep blush.

"Um... Mom, it's not... I mean... we're not... We're just friends."

"Friends," Dylan agreed with a nod.

Marlene Strand grinned and nodded.

"I'm sorry. I just assumed you were more."

"Excuse me," Dylan said softly and disappeared into the bathroom. Ari dropped into her chair, shaking her head.

"Shit," she muttered. "I think I'm gonna have to start looking for a new bodyguard."

Dylan closed her eyes and leaned back against the wall of the stall. Her little voice kicked in immediately _She's gay? Oh man, I'm in sooooo much trouble. Admit it, McLachlin, you like her... you more than like her... you're seriously attracted to her. But she's my client. I have to guard her. I can't let anything happen between us even if she wants it. But you know she likes you. She said you were beautiful. Dammit! I am in deep shit here_. After a few more minute's thought, Dylan returned to her seat to find her friend sitting at their table with a look of pure misery on her face. The bodyguard slid into her seat and smiled.

"Everything ok?" she asked but she wasn't prepared for the look of shock she received.

"F-fine," Ari stammered. "Um... are... are you ok? I mean... what Mom said..."

Dylan reached across the table to touch the worried woman's arm.

"I'm fine. Believe me, Ari. So you're gay. So what? It doesn't bother me."

"It... it doesn't? Are you sure?"

"Of course. Why would it?"

Ariana sat back in her chair, a look of relief on her face as she picked up her glass of wine and took a deep swallow.

"I thought you were upset by what my mother said. I thought you were upset because I didn't tell you that I'm gay."

For a moment, Dylan warred with herself and finally decided that she'd be a hypocrite if she didn't say something. She shrugged casually and took a sip of wine herself.

"Well, I didn't tell you that I'm gay either so I guess we're even," she admitted with a small smile and then almost fell off her seat with laughter when the blonde's jaw dropped open.

"You are?" she asked incredulously.

"Yep."

"I... uh... I'm... I had no idea. I didn't pick up on it at all. My gaydar must be broken."

Dylan nodded her agreement.

"Mine too. I had no idea about you."

The actress giggled softly, a sound that pulled at Dylan's heart.

"Maybe it's because we spent the past month arguing," she offered and then giggled again. Dylan found herself laughing too.

"Maybe. Oh well, forget it now. We're friends and that's good. I need to be able to be civil to my clients if I'm going to protect them."

Ariana suddenly had a thought and tilted her head slightly.

"Something just occurred to me. If someone shot at me, would you have to dive in front of me and take the bullet?" She didn't like that thought one little bit. Dylan looked down. She didn't like the thought of someone shooting at Ari one little bit.

"Yes, I would," she said softly. _Without hesitation_.

"That's bad," the actress mumbled to herself.

"Yeah, but it's my job."

She saw Ari's face fall at that moment and winced mentally. _Shit, that sounded so cold but I have to keep at least a small piece of professional detachment here_. Robbie came back to take their orders then and they fell into light conversation about the city of Dallas. Ari explained the different districts and described the nearby Deep Ellum (Elm) area, which was a thriving centre of businesses owned by black Americans from the time of the Civil War until the 1930s. She explained that the neighbourhood now contained clubs, restaurants, and galleries. Dylan was very interested and was engrossed in what the actress was saying. 

"The city's historic sites include Fair Park, the largest Art Deco art and architecture district in the world and a National Historic Landmark, located east of downtown. Dealey Plaza, the site of the assassination in 1963 of President John F. Kennedy is downtown. Other things to see are the John F. Kennedy Memorial, designed by American architect Philip C. Johnson; the former county courthouse, designed in the Romanesque architectural style; the present courthouse and downtown library, designed by Chinese-American architect I. M. Pei. Of course, there's the infamous Sixth Floor of the former Texas School Book Depository, from which Lee Harvey Oswald allegedly shot Kennedy. One of my favourite places is Old City Park, the site of Dallas's oldest public park and now a museum of the architectural and cultural history of the city and region."

When she was finished, Dylan smiled.

"You know a lot about this city," she complimented and Ari laughed softly.

"I wasn't always an actress," she explained. "I spent plenty of time having normal jobs here, one of them being a job as a tour guide for the city. I used to sit on the top deck of a bus and speak into a microphone explaining the sights to paying tourists."

The bodyguard ran a hand through her hair as she mulled this over. She could actually see the blonde in her tour guide's uniform sharing a joke with her audience. Before she even realised she was going to do it, she was speaking.

"Maybe you could show me the city sometime?" she suggested. A thousand-watt smile beamed at her as Ari nodded quickly.

"I'd love to, Dylan. Anytime you want!"

"We'll talk about it later. Right now, I'm starving and here's Robbie and your Mom with the meal so let's get started."

A main course and desert later, the two women were quietly talking, sipping their coffee and laughing together at jokes made. They were learning more about each other than they even realised and when the lunch was finished, they said their goodbyes and headed back out to brave the crowds of shoppers. They were halfway up the street when a sudden bang sounded. Dylan's training took over and she pulled Ari to the ground, shielding her with her own body as she pulled her gun from her holster at the small of her back. She frantically looked around until she spotted the cause of the sound. A boy was lighting a second firecracker in the tiny park on the other side of the street. She released the breath she'd been holding and stood up, re-holstering the gun and sheepishly dusting down both herself and Ariana.

"It was just a firecracker. Are you ok?" she asked.

The actress was shaking but she was unhurt.

"Jesus, McLachlin, you just scared the shit outta me," she said softly, placing her palms against her bodyguard's chest and pushing gently as she looked up into concerned blue eyes.

"Scared the shit outta myself," the bodyguard admitted, unconsciously covering the hands with her own. "I really thought... um... anyway, how about we finish up and head back to the estate."

"Let's just go now," Ari replied. "I'm finished anyway if you are."

"Yeah, I am," Dylan replied. She had suddenly lost all desire for shopping and suspected that Ariana felt the same way. "Let's head back to the car."

Thirty minutes later, they were halfway to the estate. The journey was quiet, each woman wrapped up in her own thoughts. Ari stared out the passenger window as her mind ran away with itself. _God, I don't think I've ever been that scared before. I don't know what's happening to me. All I could think of was whether Dylan was hurt or not. I thought she'd been shot and it terrified me half to death_.

Meanwhile, Dylan's thoughts were quite similar. She held a white knuckled grip on the steering wheel as she drove. _I thought someone was shooting at her and I was terrified. I've been shot at before and I've never felt that way before. Shit! What's happening to me? I need to step back from this and take a breath here. But I thought she was going to get hurt and I nearly panicked. Oh god, I nearly panicked. I'm in soooo much trouble here_.

She was startled out of her thoughts when Ari spoke softly.

"Hey, do you like football?"

"Um... yeah... I'm a fan."

"Me too and I've got tickets to the Dallas Cowboys game this Saturday night in the Texas Stadium. I'd love to go if you'd come with me."

Dylan shook her head.

"Um... we can't go alone. There's no way I'd be able to protect you in that situation. The crowds will be huge. I'll have to bring my team on this one."

"Oh," Ari replied, somewhat disappointed. She didn't want the team along. _Admit it, Ari. You just tried to ask her out on a date and she didn't even realise. She's not even remotely interested in you_.

"We _can_ go though. I'll sit with you and cheer right along with you, even though I'm a San Diego Chargers fan really," Dylan grinned. _You just asked me out on a date, didn't you? Shit! I missed that totally. I'm sorry, Ari, but maybe it's for the best_.

"Alright," Ari replied, brightening up a bit at the thought of Dylan screaming at the game. Silence fell again as they drove and, when they arrived back at the estate, Dylan punched the code into the access panel to open the gate. "Wow, you really have this place locked up tight, don't you?" the actress asked, slightly in awe.

"Nothing can get in or out without me knowing about it," the bodyguard replied as she took the car through the tall, heavy, metal gates and waited until they had shut behind them.

"Kevin Costner."

"Pardon me?"

Ari looked up into beautiful blue eyes and smiled.

"You remind me of Kevin Costner in that movie, 'The Bodyguard'."

"Oh?" Dylan replied. "I've never seen it."

The actress' mouth dropped open and she placed a firm hand on the dark woman's arm.

"Never seen it? And I hired you! My God!" She laughed then as Dylan smiled. "It's a great movie. Kevin Costner is a bodyguard who's protecting an actress, played by Whitney Houston, from a stalker. It was a really good movie."

"Hmmm, must get it on video sometime," the bodyguard replied as she braked to a stop outside the main house. Ari shook her head quickly.

"There's no must about it. You're coming up to the house tonight to watch it. I have it on DVD. It's a must see movie." She saw the hesitation in Dylan and pressed further. "C'mon, we can drink beer and eat popcorn. It'll be fun!"

The tall bodyguard sighed and nodded slowly.

"Alright, thanks, but no beer for me. I'm supposed to be guarding you." This sent the actress into a fit of laughter and Dylan arched a dark eyebrow in confusion. "What's so funny?" she demanded.

"Dylan, I've seen the security measures. I think you can afford to take a night off. You know, a fly couldn't get in here without someone knowing about it. Your team is amazing."

The head of security couldn't stop the proud smile from rising so she just nodded her agreement.

"Ok, Ari, beer and popcorn it is then. What time do you want me to come up?"

The actress thought about this for a moment.

"Come up at six and we can have some dinner first. I hear it's pizza today."

"Ok, but I warn you, I'll probably spend the entire evening telling Kevin Costner what he's doing wrong!"

Ari laughed and gently touched the bodyguard's hand.

"I'll look forward to it," she said softly and then slipped out of the car and up the steps to the door, taking them two at a time. Dylan smiled as she watched the actress' youthful exuberance and then shook her head. _I'm making a mistake. I know I am. But you don't care. It's been a long time since you've had someone to share a joke or a movie with. So just shut up and enjoy it. Ok, I'll try_. She made her way to the security room and settled down in front of the security monitors to do some more thinking.

*~*~*~*~*

"Good evening, Ms McLachlin."

Dylan smiled at the elderly housekeeper as she stepped through the large, oak door.

"Evening, Mrs. Hanway. Is Ari around? She's expecting me."

The older woman nodded, a bright smile lighting her kind face.

"Follow me. She's waiting for you in the dining room."

Mrs. Hanway deposited the bodyguard at the door and patted her arm affectionately before she left. Dylan smiled and pushed the door open to find the young actress standing at the window waiting for her, sipping a glass of beer. Ari waved her in.

"Hey, you made it. Dinner's just about ready," she grinned. Dylan's thoughts froze momentarily as she took in the sight before her. _My God, she's beautiful_. The blonde had changed into casual black slacks and a red silk blouse. Her hair was loose and cascaded over her shoulders in soft waves. Dylan's stomach fluttered and she cleared her throat self-consciously as she realised she was staring. She had changed too and, to her surprise, when she stepped into better light, Ari's expression softened to one of almost awe as she took in her beige, wide-legged linen trousers and matching sleeveless top. _She's incredibly beautiful_, she thought. _And those eyes... Jesus_. Finally, after a moment of awkwardness, Ari waved at the seat opposite her.

"Why don't we sit down," she said softly and Dylan managed to get her legs moving enough to carry her to the seat she was offered. "How was your afternoon?" Ari asked casually.

"Um... it was ok, thanks. I just spent some time reviewing the plan for your trip to L.A next week." _Liar! Shut up!_

The actress frowned.

"Is that next week?" she asked, her nose wrinkling cutely as she thought about it.

"Yep," Dylan chuckled. "Don't you ever check your diary?"

Ari shook her head.

"Nope, never. I hardly even own a watch. That's what Tracey's for."

"Tracey's on vacation.

"I know so I repeat, that's what you're for."

The bodyguard laughed.

"Hey, I'm not your secretary! I'm just the one who has to dive in front of a bullet for you." Dylan realised what she'd said the moment she saw the actress face fall. Ari looked down at her hands and her breath caught slightly. The bodyguard reached across the table and took her hands between her own. "I'm sorry, Ariana. I shouldn't have said that. I'm really sorry."

The actress shook her head.

"No, it's ok. It's just... I don't like the thought of you getting hurt anymore than the thought of me getting hurt." She looked up and found herself trapped in pools of piercing blue. "I... um..." They gazed at each other for a moment, neither woman sure of what to say. Dylan was just about to reach out to touch the younger woman's face when the door opened and the meal was carried in. The two women broke their gaze and looked everywhere but at each other. "Great! Dinner's here!" Ari exclaimed a little too enthusiastically and Dylan chuckled.

"Hungry again, huh?" she teased.

"Yeah," the blonde grinned and tucked into her meal of pizza and fries.

Thirty minutes later, they were sitting on the couch in Ari's personal living room. The room was modern and the comfortable leather sofa faced a huge TV in one corner. Ari loaded the disk into her DVD player and turned on the TV, settling back into the sofa with her feet on the coffee table. "Feel free," she said and a few seconds later, Dylan's feet were there too.

"So this is good, huh?" the bodyguard asked.

"It's one of my favourites," came the quiet reply. "I guess it... um... forget it."

"No, tell me," Dylan pressed gently.

It gave me hope, I guess. My life is lonely, despite the people I have around me. I'm scared sometimes that people only kiss my ass because they want something from me, you know?" Earnest green eyes looked up at Dylan and she nodded slowly.

"Yeah, I understand. People can be cold sometimes." _Yeah, like you, McLachlin_.

"You're different though."

The bodyguard almost fell off her seat with shock and she swallowed deeply.

"Wh-what makes you say that?" she asked, her mouth suddenly dry. She took a deep swallow of her beer as she waited for the reply. She received a shrug and a smile.

"You care."

For the first time in her adult life, Dylan was tongue-tied so she just tried to change the subject.

"Let's watch the movie, huh?" she said and then turned her attention back to the TV screen. Ari smiled as she hit the play button. _I do think I'm getting to her_.

"So?" Ari asked as she muted the sound on the end credits. She looked at her bodyguard and was amazed to find tears shimmering in her eyes. "Hey, you ok?" she asked softly and Dylan nodded, her stomach in knots and a lump in her throat. _Now I know why I've avoided this movie for so long_.

"Yeah, I'm fine. It was very good."

Ari touched her friend's arm.

"Are you sure? You look a little upset."

Dylan pulled away and stood up quickly.

"I said I'm fine!" she snapped and immediately regretted it when she saw the hurt in the younger woman's face. She knelt down beside her and took her hand. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't... I never... I've ruined everything," she said sincerely but Ari shook her head.

"No, you haven't," she said. "I should have realised that there may have been something in this movie that could upset you. I'm sorry."

Despite the little voice in her mind telling her that she shouldn't be doing it, Dylan pulled the younger woman into her arms for a hug.

"It's ok. It's just that Farmer's life is so similar to mine. I guess it just reminded me of how lonely it can be. He made the biggest mistake a bodyguard can. He got emotionally involved."

"That's a mistake?" Ari asked, pulling back a little. She received a nod and a small smile. "Then maybe we shouldn't be doing this." She felt the strong arms wrapped around her stiffen and Dylan immediately pulled back.

"You're... you're right. I should go now. Thanks for dinner and the movie. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Goodnight," Ari replied, but her bodyguard was already gone. She sighed. "Shit!"

The first thing Dylan did when she got back to her apartment was to get out her throwing knives.

*~*~*~*~*

5.30am. Dylan pulled back her duvet and stood to stretch her tall frame. She changed into shorts and a T-shirt to begin her workout but the phone rang suddenly, once again scaring her half to death.

"Twice in two mornings," she growled and then picked up the phone. "This had better be good."

"Morning to you too, Sunshine," came a smiling voice.

"Ariana?"

"Yeah, it's me. Just wondering if you'd like to go for a run with me. I know you work out every morning." There was silence for a moment as Dylan's still slightly sleepy brain refused to process the request. "Dylan? You still there?"

"Uh... yeah... run... sure... where?"

"Hey, you're funny when you're monosyllabic," Ari giggled and a smile rose unbidden to the bodyguard's lips.

"Sor-ry, where would you like to go jogg-ing, A-ri-a-na?" she teased. She received that giggle again as the actress heard the smile in her friend's voice.

"I'll come to you," she said and hung up. A brief moment later, there was a knock on the door. Dylan frowned and went to answer it, shocked when she found a young blonde bouncing on her doorstep.

"That was quick," she said, surprise colouring her tone but Ari just shrugged and fished a cell phone out of her pocket, holding it up for scrutiny.

"I was passing by," the explained casually. "Ready?"

Dylan's brain caught up then and she shook her head.

"Give me one minute."

She pulled a sweatshirt on over her T-shirt, tied her hair back and pulled on a pair of socks and her Nikes before returning to the door. She slipped her gun and keys into her pocket and closed the door behind her.

"Do you have to bring that?" Ari asked quietly.

"What?" Dylan replied in confusion.

"The gun."

"Um... well... I..."

"It's ok. I really don't like guns but if you think it's necessary, it's ok with me."

Dylan smiled and touched the younger woman's shoulder.

"Thank you for trusting my judgement," she said softly.

"I trust you with my life," Ari replied with a smile. "I really do."

They nodded at each other and then headed off for their run. The hour passed quickly and they arrived back at Dylan's apartment hot, sweaty and starving. The older woman smiled.

"You want to come in and have some breakfast?" she asked. "I don't have much but I'm sure I can rustle up something."

"Sure, thanks. I hope you have coffee," Ari replied.

"Oh God yes!" the bodyguard grinned as she headed toward the bathroom. "I'll be right back." After changing into a fresh T-shirt and shorts, she returned to the kitchen to find it empty. "Ari?" she called.

"In here!" came the reply and Dylan followed the voice to her spare room. She found the actress sitting on the bed looking at a photo and sat down beside her. "Was this taken when you were in the secret service?" the actress asked.

"Yeah, it was. It was a little over five years ago." She pointed at a tall, brown-haired young man. "That was my partner, John Edwards. He died on the job. Took a bullet for the person we were protecting." She looked down. "It should have been me who took the bullet, not him."

"Why?" Ari asked as she gently held the hand that was nearest her.

"It was December 1995 and we were protecting Senator Richard Banes on his Christmas Parade tour. Edwards and I were on point and making sure that everything was ok for the Senator to exit his limo. I was in front of the Senator when he stepped out and the crowd went wild but suddenly, Edwards yelled something and slammed into me, knocking me into a metal barrier just before a shot went off. He'd seen the gun and reacted saving both my life and the Senator's by taking the bullet. It hit him right in the head and he died instantly." She ran her finger over his picture and smiled sadly. "I found out afterwards from his brother that Edwards had told him that he... um... was in love with me. I couldn't stay in the secret service, knowing that someone had given their life for me when I couldn't even return their love, so I quit and went solo." A single tear made it's way down her cheek and gentle fingers wiped it away.

"You're blaming yourself for Edwards' death, aren't you. It wasn't your fault, Dylan," Ari whispered as she stroked long, dark hair. "He couldn't let you get hurt because he loved you."

"I should be dead, not him," the bodyguard whispered and then bowed her head as the familiar pain threatened to overwhelm her.

"I have a lot to thank him for," Ari whispered.

"What?" Dylan asked, raising her head to look at the petite actress.

"If he hadn't saved you back then, I would never have met you," she whispered. "And you've made me so happy over the past two days..."

Their eyes met then and Dylan smiled.

"You've made me happy too," she whispered and then opened her arms. They were immediately filled with a gentle, warm blonde and they offered and took comfort from each other... a comfort that, they began to realise, only the other could give.

"So are we still on for the Cowboys game tomorrow night?" Ari whispered.

"You bet. I've got it all planned," came the chuckled reply and they slowly parted to make their morning coffee.

*~*~*~*~*

Ari thought that Saturday night would never come. It was years since she'd been at a real football game and that, coupled with the fact that Dylan was going with her, made her feel more excited than she had been since she'd been offered her first leading roll. Finally, 6pm came and she couldn't wait to see Dylan. She hadn't seen her since their breakfast in the bodyguard's apartment and found she missed seeing those beautiful blue eyes and that sometimes cheeky smile. Meanwhile, Dylan was double checking the arrangements and going over the plan again with David should something go wrong. David chuckled when he saw his best friend in jeans and a sweatshirt, trying to remember if he'd ever seen her in them before.

"So you're sure about everything," Dylan asked.

"Yep. Got it," David replied with a nod and the chief returned it.

"Right, I've gotta go pick... I mean... um... escort Ari to the car."

"Right," David nodded as Dylan turned to leave. "Hey Boss!"

"Yeah?"

"You look great. Knock her dead."

He received a scowl and a blush but laughed when Dylan finally nodded and cracked a tiny grin. Ten minutes later, Dylan was waiting for Ari by the door of the limousine. The actress appeared a moment later and bounded down the steps. She placed the palms of her hands against the bodyguard's flat, muscular stomach and looked up into her eyes.

"Hey, You," she said softly with a tender smile and Dylan found herself returning the smile.

"Hey, You too," she replied. "Ready to go?"

"Yep, I can't wait. It's been soooo long since I was at a live game."

"Me too," Dylan confessed. "I've been looking forward to this."

Ari slipped into the back of the car and tugged on her bodyguard's arm.

"C'mon, you too. I don't want to be back here alone."

The dark woman nodded and went to speak to George, the limo driver.

"I'm riding in back with A... um... Ms. Strand. Keep your eyes peeled, ok? Let me know if you even suspect that we're being followed."

"Yes, Ma'am," George replied so against her better judgement, Dylan climbed into the back of the car to sit beside the petite actress. She was thinking about the security arrangements when she felt a soft touch against her hand.

"Dylan?"

"Hmmm?"

"Thanks for this."

The bodyguard smiled and patted her friend's knee.

"It's my pleasure," she replied. "Thanks for asking me to go with you."

"I couldn't go without my favourite bodyguard now, could I?" Ari teased with a wide smile.

"I thought Kevin Costner was your favourite bodyguard," Dylan shot back with an arched eyebrow.

"No." Ari's voice lowered and softened. "He comes in a poor second. I have the real thing."

Dylan found she was holding her breath as she looked into smiling, emerald green eyes. She felt that funny flutter in her stomach again and she couldn't stop herself. She reached out and cupped the younger woman's cheek in her hand. Ari's eyes slipped closed and she tilted her face into the warm palm, sighing softly but the palm was quickly pulled away and Dylan cleared her throat.

"Ok, we're nearly there," she said, her voice sounding strangled to her own ears. _Oh God, I need to get out of here before I do something really stupid. Calm down, McLachlin, you're doing fine. No, I'm not. I want to kiss the socks off her. You'll be ok. No I won't. Well do it then! No way! Shit!_ Thankfully, they reached the stadium then and once the team was in position, George opened the door to allow Dylan to step out. When she was happy the area was secured, she held out her hand to help Ari out of the car. There were crowds of people all milling about and once Ari was clear of the car, she didn't let go of the bodyguard's hand but instead locked their fingers together. Dylan looked down at their joined hands in surprise but Ari just smiled. _You're not getting away again_.

"If we get separated in this crowd, we'll never find each other again," she explained.

"Good point," Dylan replied as she gently squeezed the hand. "Wouldn't want to lose you now, would I?" _I really wouldn't. Oh God!_

"No," the younger woman replied with a sweet smile and the small entourage moved into the stadium. Ari and Dylan kept a firm hold on each other's hands while they handed in their tickets at the turnstile. The noise was deafening in the stadium and the bodyguard led her client through the crowds until they found their seats. 

"This is great," Ari said, leaning over to speak in the dark woman's ear. "The last time I was here was with my father about fifteen years ago. He was a huge Cowboys fan. When he died I couldn't really bring myself to come back here without him... until now. Now I have someone else to bring me."

Dylan blushed and leaned into the actress.

"I'll bring you anytime you want. All you have to do is ask."

"Thanks," came the delighted reply and then the crowd went wild as the players ran out onto the field. Ariana was up off her seat like there was a spring under her and Dylan collapsed into helpless laughter as she jumped up and down like a giddy child. _God, she is just too cute!_ Dylan relaxed and concentrated on the game as she watched Ari leap up periodically from her seat. At one stage she stood on it and Dylan had to lift her down.

"Don't be making such a target of yourself," she scolded and then smiled at the innocent look she received.

"Sorry," Ari said sheepishly but an excited fan suddenly pushed her from behind, propelling her forward. Dylan caught her, pulling her back against her own chest to stop the petite woman from falling and they ended up with their arms wrapped securely around each other. Ari looked up... Dylan looked down... Ari's arms tightened... a dark head lowered... lips met tentatively and then with more confidence and before either woman realised exactly what was happening, they were kissing slowly and passionately while thousands of Dallas Cowboys fans screamed and celebrated a touchdown. Everything around them ceased to exist as a low moan escaped from Dylan's throat and a petite hand reached up to tangle itself in her raven-black hair. The kiss deepened, their tongues moving slowly, desire building until they finally had to separate for air. Dylan rested her forehead against her friend's, her breathing slightly laboured.

"Jesus," she whispered as she brushed her lips against a cute nose.

"I'm sorry," Ari replied, looking up into piercing blue eyes full of desire. "I shouldn't have let this happen."

"No, Sweetheart," the bodyguard replied. "It was my fault. I shouldn't have kissed you like that."

"I have no complaints," Ari grinned. "And neither do your guys."

Dylan's head shot up and she looked at the different positions she had assigned, seeing lots of smiling faces looking back. She groaned and buried her face in soft, blonde hair.

"I'm sooo dead," she whimpered. "They're never going to let me live this down."

Ari kissed her again.

"Don't worry. I'll protect you," she whispered as she stroked long, black locks and then tucked an errant strand behind the bodyguard's ear. "You are incredibly beautiful. Do you even know that?"

"I was going to say that about you," Dylan replied with a gentle smile. "Hey, the Cowboys are winning."

They sat back down, their hands firmly locked together and enjoyed the rest of the game. When it was time to leave, Dylan slipped her earpiece in, secured it and spoke into the tiny microphone inside her sleeve.

"We're heading back to the car. Everyone keep their eyes open. Be ready to roll as soon as we arrive."

She received a number of acknowledgements and by the time they reached the limo, George was ready to go and three of her guys were standing by. Nothing was said to her while she was in Ari's company but she could have sworn that she saw a smug smile on David's lips. She sighed as she realised he'd probably won some kind of bet and slipped into the car after the petite actress. Once inside with the door closed, Ari smiled and then rested her head against her bodyguard's shoulder.

"Are you ok?" she asked softly.

"Yeah, I'm great," Dylan replied as she wrapped an arm around the blonde's shoulders, pulling her closer.

"I feel so safe with you, Dylan, like nothing can touch me."

The dark woman leaned in for another kiss and offered a sexy smile.

"Well, there's one person who's hoping to be able to touch you... Me."

A blush rose to the actress' face and she snuggled closer to her friend.

"Feel free," she giggled and then relaxed into her bodyguard's body.

Once they were safely inside the estate, the entourage separated and the team headed back to the security room. The limo continued to the house and George parked outside the main entrance. He opened the door and stepped back as Dylan got out and held out her hand to help Ari out too.

"Thanks, George," the bodyguard said softly. "Have a good evening."

"You too, Ma'am, Ms. Ariana," he replied and left to give the limo a thorough washing.

Ari wrapped her arms around Dylan's waist and looked up into her eyes.

"Coming in?" she asked. "I've got some wine in the little refrigerator in my living room."

Dylan smiled but shook her head.

"Thanks, but I've got an early start in the morning. I've to go and check out the plane we're using for your trip to L.A. next week."

Ari poked her bottom lip out, faking a pout and then batted her eyelashes.

"Please?"

The dark woman shook her head but this time she laughed.

"Tomorrow night, I promise. Now scoot."

They shared a tender kiss and then Dylan watched as the actress once again bounded up the steps.

"Where does she get her energy?" she mumbled to herself as she walked back to her apartment but she found that she felt happier than she had in a long time. She just wasn't ready yet to think about the consequences.

*~*~*~*~*

5.30am. Dylan was woken up by a pair of soft lips fluttering tiny kisses on her cheeks and eyes. She smiled when a warm tongue flicked her earlobe.

"Who let you in," she growled playfully and then grabbed a petite, blonde actress, pulling her down to kiss her thoroughly.

"It was easy," Ari sighed, a little tongue tied from the kiss as she rested her head on the dark woman's chest and snuggled closer. "The security around here is very lax. I should speak to my head of security about it."

"Oh really?" Dylan replied with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah, I mean, all you have to do is get a spare key and, Bob's your uncle, you're in!" Ari dangled the key from its short length of chain as Dylan chuckled.

"I suppose you're here to wake me up for a run."

"No, I'm here to join you in blissful slumber for another couple of hours. Come on, Dylan, it's Sunday."

"Sweetheart, I've got to go see this plane."

The actress thought for a moment.

"Tell ya what. Let's reach a compromise. Forget the run and sleep in for an hour. That way you won't be behind schedule."

"I can do that," Dylan yawned and pulled the actress even closer. "Wake me up in an hour."

The two women fell asleep together, wrapped in each other's arms and a simple feeling of belonging.

*~*~*~*~*

"Dammit, I said an hour!" Dylan growled as she went to shower. It was almost ten and she was way behind schedule.

"Honey, you must have needed the rest," Ari yelled from the bedroom.

"Yeah, but an hour is just as good as anything," the bodyguard yelled back.

"Why are you yelling?" came a voice from the other side of the shower cubicle.

"Hey, I'm naked!" Dylan exclaimed.

"I know," Ari replied as she slipped into the shower with the bodyguard. "So am I."

"Um... this isn't... I mean... maybe we shouldn't..." Dylan couldn't get the words out as she took in the actresses beautiful body so she just shook her head. "What are you doing?"

"I'm taking a shower. What are you doing?" the actress replied innocently as she moved closer to the tall woman. A dark eyebrow skipped up and Dylan chuckled as she wrapped her arms around the petite blonde and lowered her head to capture her soft lips.

"Kissing and ogling you," she replied as they finally broke apart but Ari had already forgotten the question.

"You take my breath away," she whispered as she traced the arched eyebrow with her finger.

"And you steal mine," came the husky reply and they kissed again long and deeply. After a sensual shower they had some breakfast and then Dylan dressed for her trip to the airport to check out the private plane that would be taking them to Los Angeles the following morning. Ari walked her to the door and watched as the bodyguard waved before she got into her car with David and drove away.

"So how much did you win?" Dylan asked as she rolled down her window.

"Pardon me?" David was the picture of innocence.

"Come on, Cutter. I know you. How much did you win on the bet and how did you know this was going to happen?"

Dylan's best friend just couldn't keep the charade up and he burst into helpless laughter.

"I'm just surprised it didn't happen sooner. The attraction and sexual tension between you two have been there since day one. That's why you've been arguing so much. Every one of the guys saw it and we've had a little bet going on how long it would take you and Ari to get together."

The bodyguard didn't know whether to be annoyed or amused. She settled on amused as she realised that they'd been right all along. She cracked a smile.

"I just hope you put me down for the bet."

"Oh yeah. I put in twenty in your name. You didn't win though. You picked a different time."

"I did?"

"Yeah, you picked six weeks but you actually did it in four weeks and six days."

"Wow, I'm impressed with myself."

"So you should be. So... tell me... oh great and wise Dylan McLachlin. Did you and the client get down and dirty last night?"

Dylan shook her head indignantly.

"Of course not. I left her at her door last night like the proper gentleman... lady... whatever... that I am." David nodded sincerely, waiting for his friend to go on. "The fact that I woke up this morning to her kissing me and dangling a spare key in front of my face has nothing to do with anything."

"She's likes ya, huh?" the man teased. "Can't think why."

"Me neither," Dylan chuckled. "But you know, David, I really like her too. It's so strange. I can't get the thought that I know her from somewhere out of my mind. I feel like we've been friends forever. In fact, I've never felt this strongly about someone this quickly before in my life."

"I'm happy for you, Dylan. You deserve this. You deserve to be happy."

Piercing blue eyes full of happiness locked with warm brown.

"You know, Davy, I'm starting to believe that."

The rest of the morning went very quickly. Dylan and David went through the normal procedure of questioning and checking the plane out. They were satisfied that all the requested security measures had been put in place and they checked the cabin crew's records. Everything seemed fine and Dylan was happy for Ari to be on the plane. Then they went back to the estate and Dylan spent the rest of the day going over the plans for the hotel in L.A and various other bits and pieces. It was 6pm by the time she'd done her own packing and she decided to stroll up to the house to see Ari as promised the might before. She changed into jeans and a T-shirt and headed up to the house but halfway there, she heard a rustling in some nearby bushes. Dylan's senses were suddenly on high alert and she drew her gun, holding it in two steady hands.

"Who's there?!" she called but she grinned as one of her guys stepped out of the greenery.

"Sorry for scaring you, Dylan," he said sheepishly. "Had to take a leak."

The bodyguard chuckled and re-holstered her gun.

"No problem, Tom. Have a good evening."

"You too."

As Dylan walked, the trees around her swayed gently in the breeze and she was reminded of a time in her childhood when she spent her summers on her grandparents' ranch in San Antonio. She had loved her visits there and found herself longing for somewhere that she could use as a safe haven... somewhere she could take Ari and not have to worry about whether she was in danger or not. True, there hadn't been any signs of trouble over the previous month or so but Dylan didn't leave anything up to chance. Famous people like Ari always had some strange fans who would possibly hurt them. She reached the house and knocked on the door but she was surprised when Ari herself opened it. The actress pulled her inside and kissed the socks off her.

"Hi," she finally said as they broke the kiss.

"Hi," Dylan squeaked and then cleared her throat. "Hi."

"I missed you today. How did you get on with the plane?"

The bodyguard grinned as Ari took her hand and led her toward the living room.

"We're all set for tomorrow. Everything's cool."

Once they were on the couch, they spent a few minutes lost in each other but then Dylan lay on the couch with the petite actress stretched out on top of her, her head nestled under her chin.

"You like me being a cushion, don't you?" the bodyguard whispered in her friend's ear, feeling the little shiver she created run through her.

"Mmmhmmm," the blonde replied with a smile. "You make such a good one when you're not moving or talking or..."

"I'll show you moving," Dylan growled and began to tickle the smaller woman, holding her in place as she giggled and squirmed.

"Please! Dylan! Stop it! Please! I can't... I hate... I love you!"

Both women froze as the words floated across the room.

"What did you say?" the dark woman asked as she hooked a finger under her friend's chin to look into her eyes.

"I said... um... I... I love you, Dylan."

Dylan shook her head and stood up, holding her hands up in surrender.

"This is going way too fast for me, Ari," she said, her eyes wide with panic. "I think we should cool it for a while."

The actress stood up too and tried to move closer but the bodyguard just backed away. She sighed in exasperation.

"Fine! Let's keep out of each other's way for a while, shall we?!" Ari exclaimed and then stormed out of the room. Dylan knew she was hurt and wanted to kick herself for her stupidity. _You've really done it now, Idiot! Shut up! Go after her! I can't. She won't talk to me. She loves you. It's in her eyes. I know, but I don't think I'm ready to love her back. It's too late, McLachlin, you've already fallen for her. No, I haven't! Yes, you have. Shit!_ Dylan didn't get a wink of sleep that night.

8am. Dylan was standing by the door of the limousine when Ari appeared but there was no energy in the actress this morning. She looked tired and she slowly descended the steps as if she were going to her own execution.

"Morning, David," she said as she got into the car and Dylan winced at the intended slight. She felt like a real bitch and wanted to apologise but she wanted to do it in private and she knew that the best place to do it would be on the plane on the way to L.A. The bodyguard looked at her friend and shrugged before getting in and sitting opposite the actress. He closed the door behind her and then got into the front seat. The silence in the back of the limo was deafening and the atmosphere could have been cut with a knife but Dylan was determined not to run away. After a long moment, she decided she couldn't wait for the plane to take off.

"I'm scared," she said softly and then looked up to find cool, green eyes watching her. "I've never had a lasting relationship. My life has been punctuated by a string of one-night stands but never anything solid. I'm scared that I'll do something to really fuck this up and I'll lose you. I care about you, Ari, more than I've ever cared about anyone before and my heart keeps telling me that you love me, that it's in your eyes, but my mind is telling me to protect my heart and not get involved in the first place. I mean... if you don't get involved, you can't get hurt, right? I'm trying to tell my mind to shut up."

There was silence for a long moment but then, Ari moved to sit beside her bodyguard and pulled her into her arms. She held her and stroked her hair as hot tears burned down Dylan's cheeks.

"Oh Honey, I'm sorry I pushed you," the actress whispered. "I should have realised that you were scared because I am too. I'm scared of the same thing that you are but I want us to give our relationship a try. We owe it to ourselves to give it a fair try because I love you, Dylan, and I know that that won't ever change. I've found the other half of my soul in you."

"Give me time, Sweetheart. Please just give me time," the bodyguard asked quietly and Ari smiled.

"I'm not going anywhere," she said softly and then they kissed long and deeply. Dylan released a long, relieved breath as they broke apart. An hour later, they were boarding the plane and Dylan instructed her guys to set up in the rear of the private pane. Then she and Ari went into the VIP lounge. They turned on some music and lay down on the leather sofa together as they had the previous night before their argument.

"You smell nice," Dylan commented as she snuggled her friend closer.

"It's my perfume. It's called Ravishing."

The two women laughed and Dylan nibbled on a convenient earlobe.

"You don't have to be wearing perfume called Ravishing for me to think that you are," she replied in a sexy growl. "I think you're ravishing in everything... and nothing."

Ari turned over to face her love and smiled tenderly.

"You say the best things," she whispered and they kissed passionately. Hands started to roam and the temperature rose several degrees as Dylan's found the soft skin of two very shapely breasts. Their nipples were hard and screaming for attention but Ari took the hands away gently, shaking her head.

"I want us to make love," she said softly. "But not here. I want it to be special."

The bodyguard sighed but nodded her agreement as she fixed their clothes and wrapped her arms firmly around the younger woman.

"I don't think either of us is really ready yet," she replied with a peck to her friend's nose. "But when we are, it's going to be wonderful."

"Mmmmhmmm," Ari agreed as she snuggled down for a nap, her bodyguard once again making a wonderful pillow as she dozed off. Dylan smiled and kissed her on the crown of her head.

"Just give me time," she whispered again and then joined her friend in slumber.

To be continued...


	2. Love's Guard Part 2

Love's Guard by Cheeya

Disclaimer: The characters in this story belong to me but they are based upon two Xenaverse characters that we know and love. No copyright infringement was intended.

Love/Sex: This story is a work of alternative uber fiction and contains scenes of love between two consenting adults of the same gender throughout. If you're too young to read this, if it offends you or if it's illegal where you live, please don't read any further.

Language: Yes and often enough.

Dedication: For Sham and for Linda... my two favourite people in the whole world!

Archiving: Go ahead but let me know at the address below. I'll get a kick outta it ;-)

Bard's Note: This is part two of an ongoing tale. I hope you enjoy it!

Comments/constructive criticism to cheeya@xenafan.com the rest of my fan fiction/poetry can be found at http://www.geocities.com/cheeya_2000 

Part 2

It was a warm evening in Los Angeles, warm enough for Ariana Strand to have the balcony doors of her hotel suite standing wide open. The long, floral curtains billowed gently as the blonde actress stepped out onto the sixth floor balcony, smiling as the last rays of evening sun caressed her face. She leaned on the rail and looked out over the ocean allowing herself to relax after her flight but a sharp knock sounded at the door, drawing her back into the suite. She padded to the door and leaned her palms against it. 

"Who's there?" she asked.

"Jack the Ripper," came the muffled reply. Dylan chuckled as she leaned her forehead against the cool wood of her side of the door.

"Oh, that's ok then," the actress laughed and she opened the door to look up into smiling blue eyes.

"I was wondering if you'd like to go out for dinner tonight," Dylan asked. "Some fresh air might do us both good."

"I'd love to," Ari replied as she pulled the dark woman into the room by the front of her jacket. "Do you have to tell the guys that we're going?" She stretched up to nibble an earlobe. "Together?" Dylan shivered as a warm tongue traced her ear. 

"Sweetheart, I think the guys are expecting it. You have no idea of the shit I've taken since Saturday night."

Ari giggled softly as she pushed and errant lock of raven black hair behind her bodyguard's ear.

"What did they do?" she asked but Dylan just sniffed and shook her head.

"It doesn't matter but to answer your question, yes, I've told them we're going out to dinner. Now, I'm going to get changed. I'll be back in an hour." 

They shared a tender kiss and Ari sighed, leaning against the doorframe as her tall, beautiful bodyguard left to go to her room and wishing that they were sharing.

An hour later as promised, Dylan was back at Ari's door. She hovered for a moment, adjusting her jacket and smoothing back her hair as her stomach flip flopped. _What the hell is wrong with you? It's just Ari, _her little voice stated_. Yeah, but this is different. How? This is our first real date. Oh! You'll be fine. I'm nervous as hell. That's ok, she loves you, you know. Yeah, maybe she does. There's no maybe about it. Yeah_. A genuine smile rose to the bodyguard's face and she reached out to knock on the door. The blonde actress smiled as she took her ear away from her door. _I thought she was going to stand there all night. He he, she must be nervous_. After counting to ten, Ari opened the door... and almost melted as those beautiful blues eyes gazed into her own.

"Hi," Dylan whispered as she held out a singe red rose. "You look beautiful."

Ari looked down at her green, silk dress and then nervously fixed the thin straps at her shoulders before reaching out to take the rose.

"Thanks. You look gorgeous too." Dylan's outfit was exquisite. She was wearing wide legged trousers in the deepest of blues and a jacket that came to mid-thigh. Underneath the jacket was a white silk blouse that Ari hoped was sleeveless. She loved to touch her partner's soft skin. Modest jewellery a light makeup completed the outfit and Ari found it hard to breathe as azure eyes moved over her. She tucked an errant strand of blonde hair behind her ear and cleared her throat. "Shall we go?"

"Sure," the dark woman's replied as she leaned in to place a delicate kiss on the blonde's cheek. After Ari had retrieved her coat and silk scarf, they headed for the car. Dylan had chosen a very small and intimate restaurant, knowing that no matter where they went, Ari would be recognised and wanting to keep away from large crowds. The actress always wore dark glasses and a hat when they went shopping but she was still recognised a lot and spent a lot of time signing autographs and posing for pictures. Tonight though, Dylan wanted it to be just them. She was very pleased with herself when Ari's eyes widened in delight at the tiny Cajun eatery.

"Dylan, it's beautiful," she said softly. "Thank you."

The bodyguard smiled as she held out her friend's chair for her to sit in.

"You're welcome," she whispered in her ear before kissing it gently but she frowned as a camera flashed in her direction. A man grinned in triumph as he held the offending piece of equipment up in the air.

"I got one, Marge," he told his wife as he sat down but his smile faded as a shadow fell over his table and he looked up into the flashing blue eyes of one very pissed off bodyguard.

"Give me the camera," she said through gritted teeth.

The man shook his head and slipped the camera onto his lap under the table.

"And you are?" he asked sarcastically. Ari winced as she saw the muscles in Dylan's jaw tighten even more. _Uh oh!_

"I'm the woman you just photographed without permission," she replied coldly.

"I wasn't photographing you," he said smugly. "I was photographing Ariana Strand for my daughter. She'll never believe that she was here."

Dylan bristled even more as she held out her hand for the camera.

"I'm Ms Strand's bodyguard," she growled. "Now give me the camera before I take it from you."

"No."

"Don't make me say it in a way you won't like," the livid woman warned but she suddenly felt a gentle touch against her hand.

"It's ok, Dylan," Ari said softly. She waved a hand at a free chair at the man's table. "May I?"

Marge opened her mouth but nothing came out so Ari took that as a yes and sat down.

"It's nice to meet you," she said with a smile. "Please understand that I'm a private person and I really don't like my personal life to be photographed. I'm willing to let you keep that picture for your daughter but I'm asking you not to take pictures of me again."

The man nodded.

"Agreed," he said and Ari said goodnight before leading her tall friend back to their table.

"Why did you do that?" Dylan asked as she took her seat. "I could have got him to give me the roll of film."

The actress chuckled as she reached across the table to stroke the bare skin of her friend's arm. _It _was_ sleeveless. I knew it!_

"One picture is not worth getting upset over," she replied, her smile widening as Dylan's eyes fluttered shut at the gentle contact. "Right?"

"Hmmm... I guess," the bodyguard replied. She picked up her menu then and scanned the contents.

"I'm starving," Ari whined as she did the same.

"What's new?" came the teasing reply. "Ouch! Hey, no hitting the defenceless bodyguard!"

"Poor Baby," the blonde grinned as she rolled her eyes. "I think I'll have the blackened chicken."

"Sounds nice. Yeah, me too," Dylan replied after a moment's thought. "Do you want wine?"

"Sure. White?"

"White it is."

An hour later, they were leaning close to each other, sharing a banana split. Dylan picked up a cherry and took a bite before passing the other half to the younger woman. Her heart and breathing quickened as her fingers were taken into Ari's mouth, along with the other half of the fruit. A soft tongue rolled around the bodyguard's digits, cleaning every trace of whipped cream from them and Dylan felt the temperature in the room rise by about ten degrees.

"You're killing me," she said softly, her voice low and husky.

Emerald green eyes widened and she received an innocent look while a seeking hand found her thigh under the table.

"Me? Nah," Ari replied as she placed a gentle kiss on her lips. "But I think we should go back to the hotel now..." She licked her lips, inadvertently brushing Dylan's with her tongue and her voice lowered an octave. "For more desert."

Dylan couldn't stop a moan from surfacing at the actress' sexy tone and she waved at the waiter, quickly asking him for the bill as she stood to help Ari with her coat. After the fastest taxi ride in history, they finally reached the blonde's suite. Dylan nibbled Ari's ear as the younger woman searched for her key and after finding it, she turned into the bodyguard's arms to kiss her passionately. Dylan blindly turned the key in the lock as she pressed her tongue deeper into Ari's mouth and fumbled with the door handle. Finally, the door was opened and she backed the actress inside... to hear a number of throats being cleared. She immediately broke the kiss and scowled at the three agents waiting for them. Ari blushed deeply and buried her face in her friend's shirt.

"What are you guys doing here?" Dylan asked, glaring pointedly at David who was looking more than a little pleased with catching them doing what they had been doing. He cleared his throat and stood as Ari took a seat at on the couch opposite the team.

"I'm sorry to intrude," he said. "But I think you'd better see something."

He picked up a plastic zip-lock bag containing a sheet of paper from the coffee table and handed it to Dylan. The bodyguard examined it carefully, turning it over back and front before reading what was on it. Her eyes flashed and her jaw tightened and Ari immediately moved to stand beside her.

"What is it?" she asked worriedly, rubbing the tense muscles of the dark woman's back.

"A problem," Dylan replied as she led her back to the couch to sit down. "When did you receive this?" she asked David.

"Tonight," he explained. "It was in Ari's messages, just folded in an unsealed envelope. When I was checking the envelopes, I came across it. The fact that the letters had been glued on caught my attention."

"What does it say?" Ari asked fearfully.

Dylan debated whether she should let her friend see it but decided that keeping things from her would only make them worse. Not caring who was watching, she pulled the trembling actress close.

"It says... _Don't think that you're going to get away with it, Bitch. You think you're so talented and wonderful but you're just like all the other bullshitters in Hollywood. You'll be sorry, I promise you that and then the world will see talent... in me!_" She sighed and shook her head. "What a fucking psycho."

Ari said nothing but took the bodyguard's hand, needing the grounding of her tall love against the fear she was feeling.

"I can't believe this is happening," she whispered. "I thought things like this really only happened in the movies."

"Like in 'The bodyguard'?" Dylan smiled.

"Yeah, but hey..." Ari tried to return it. "Who needs Kevin Costner when I have you?"

Dylan squeezed her friend's hand gently and then stood up. She looked at the only other female member of her team, Stephanie Barnes, and then walked to her.

"Could you stay with Ari while I get everyone together. I have a gut feeling that I need to talk about."

"Sure," Steph replied, pushing her curly, blonde hair back from her face. She was slightly younger than Dylan was with a muscular body and low, silky voice. "I'll take care of her. Why don't I help her to bed and we can have the meeting here so we don't have to be far away."

"That ok with you, Ari?" the bodyguard asked as she saw her friend stifle a yawn behind her hand.

"Yeah, fine by me," the blonde replied. "I'll see you in the morning." She padded toward the bedroom with her shoes in her hand, stopping only to place a gentle kiss on Dylan's soft lips. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight and try not to worry," Dylan replied giving her petite friend a quick hug before heading out with David to round up her team.

*~*~*~*~*

Dylan groaned and flopped back into her chair, her freshly washed hair tickling her neck as she tossed it back over her shoulders.

"I can't believe this! SHIT! This is all we need!" She shook her head angrily and through the newspaper halfway across the room. David winced as it hit a vase and knocked it off its perch onto the carpet, thankfully staying intact.

"Dylan calm down..." he began, taking a step forward but the bodyguard's head snapped up to look at him.

"Calm down? CALM DOWN!" Dylan picked up the paper and waved it at him. "Look at this!" She scanned the article under the picture of herself and Ari in the restaurant from the night before. "There... " She cleared her throat and began to read. "Ariana Strand, star of the hit movie 'Rage' was photographed in an intimate little Cajun restaurant with the dark-haired beauty who seems to now be more than just her bodyguard. Dylan McLachlin, aged thirty-four has been head of security at the Strand estate near Dallas, Texas for just over a month but has been seen out alone with the well known actress.... blah blah blah." She snorted. "Bastards, I'm only thirty-three and I KNEW I should have made that guy give me the roll of film last night. You know, I don't know how he got the picture developed and to the paper in only a few hours. He must be goddamned Superman too."

"Has Ari seen this yet?" David asked as he loosened his tie.

"No," the bodyguard sighed. "David, I'm in big trouble here. How can I do my job properly if I'm involved with my client?" She flopped back into the chair. "I've broken the number one rule. I got emotionally involved."

David shook his head and smiled,

"How could you not get involved? Dylan, I know you love her. You may not want to admit it but I can see it. You're a different person around her."

The bodyguard sat forward, a stricken look on her face.

"I have to end this, David. My reputation as a professional bodyguard is at stake here. I can't throw away everything I've worked for over the past five years. I'll have to tell her that our relationship has to be purely professional."

David said nothing. He didn't know what to say. Dylan was about to make the worst mistake of he life and there was nothing he could do but let her make it and truly find out how she really felt about the petite blonde.

"Are you sure?" he asked softly. "She loves you."

Dylan felt sick to her stomach and tears began to well in her eyes but she nodded.

"I have no choice," she whispered and then left to be alone. She was walking in the gardens, lost in thought when a gentle hand rested on the small of her back.

"Hey," Ari said softly. "I played hooky to come find you. Have you seen the paper this morning?" The bodyguard tensed under the touch and moved away, nodding as she did so. Ari was surprised and looked up into sad, blue eyes. "Honey, what's wrong?"

"I... um... we can't see each other anymore other than bodyguard and client," Dylan said, her voice a strangled whisper as her heart ached in her chest. Ari's face fell and she shook her head.

"Dylan, I... Why? Because of the article?"

Dylan shook her head, tears welling again as she tried to keep her distance.

"I'm a professional bodyguard, Ari. How can people trust me to do my job after sleeping with my client?"

"But we're not sleeping together," the actress whispered, unable to believe what she was hearing.

"That's beside the point. Everyone will think we are... and we almost did.... Shit, Ari, this is a mess. I have to stop this before we get too involved."

Tears spilled over from the blonde's eyes.

"I'm already involved. I love you, Dylan." She moved closer to try to touch her friend but the older woman moved back again.

"I'm sorry, Ari."

"You care more about your job and your reputation than you do about me? I can't believe this. I thought... I really thought we had something..." Her breath hitched and the tears came in earnest. "I guess I was wrong."

Ariana Strand turned and walked away. Dylan McLachlin dissolved into hitching sobs and sat down on a bench, hugging her knees as her heart and soul walked away from her. A lone bluebird sang from a branch above.

*~*~*~*~*

"Hi, Mom."

Ari fiddled with the phone cord, wrapping it around her finger as she tried to keep herself from crying.

"Hi, Honey. How are you doing?"

The actress sighed and ran a hand through her hair.

"Um... not so great. I... um... Dylan..." Her breath caught and she shook her head as her voice began to waver. "Never mind. I just... wanted to hear your voice, Mama but I've gotta go."

The instant Marlene heard her daughter call her 'Mama', she knew something was really wrong. Ari hadn't called her that since she was a teenager.

"I love you, Honey."

Silence. A sniffle. A whisper.

"I love you too, Mama."

Ari hung up the phone and rested her head against the back of the couch. She hadn't slept a wink. Dark circles sat under her eyes, which were red and puffy from crying. She wasn't able to eat anything as her stomach was in tight knots. She had pulled on sweats and a T-shirt and was lying on her bed curled up in a ball.

"Why?" she whispered. "Why are you doing this to me, Dylan?"

A loud knock jerked her back to reality and she padded across the room to open the door.

"David," she said flatly as she stepped back to grant him access.

"Hi Ari. Are you ok?"

"I'm fine," she lied. "What can I do for you?"

The bodyguard looked down.

"Um... Dylan asked me to come and talk to you. She needs to know if you still want her as your bodyguard."

Ari slowly walked further into the room and took a seat on the couch. David joined her there a moment later.

"Have you spoken to her... about... um... us?" the actress asked, unable to meet the man's eyes.

"I really think you and Dylan should be talking about this," David replied softly.

"She won't talk. I tried calling her after we broke up yesterday but she wouldn't take my call." Ari shook her head and tears welled again. "I just don't understand. I thought things were going really well. It was that stupid newspaper article. If they hadn't printed that picture..."

David gently rubbed her back.

"I know Dylan a long time," he said. "She's a proud, stubborn, loyal, loving, wonderful woman and can be the most frustrating person in the world but she's worked damn hard to become the best in the game. Take my advice and keep her on as your bodyguard."

Ari nodded then and stood up.

"Tell her I want her to continue to be my bodyguard and head of security." _At least I'll get to be near her_.

The sandy-haired man nodded.

"Good. I'll tell her." _Ok, at least they'll see each other. They won't be able to resist each other... I hope_.

"Thanks, David."

David smiled and then left the suite to go find his boss.

*~*~*~*~*

"GODDAMNIT! DOES NO ONE EVER LISTEN TO ME?"

David cringed as he approached the door of Dylan's room. The boss sounded furious and her knew he was about to take the brunt of it. He strolled into the room, his newspaper tucked under his arm as he pretended not to know that there was a problem.

"Hey, Dylan," he greeted. "What's up?"

He regretted even entering the room the moment his friend turned to look at him. She was obviously exhausted, her face pale and gaunt looking. The bags under her eyes could have given Ari's a run for their money and he realised that Dylan's black mood had been caused by the fact that she was hurting badly. Tom Burns, the security man Dylan had been yelling at, took the opportunity to back out of the room, shooting David a sympathetic look.

"Nothing," she mumbled, not wanting to take it out on her best friend and feeling too tired to do so anyway.

"Come on, Dyl, I know you better than that. You never yell... that much... unless there's something wrong."

The dark woman sighed and wiped a shaking hand over her face.

"Did you speak to Ari?" she asked softly, the anger on her face replaced by acute pain. Her blue eyes were dull and watery and she blinked rapidly to try to stop them itching.

"Yes, I spoke to her. What are you doing, Dylan? She really upset."

David took a seat beside her on the couch and patted her arm but the dark woman pulled away and stood up.

"Just tell me what she said, David," she growled, shooting him 'the look'.

"She said she wants you to stay on as her bodyguard and head of security. Now, do you want to hear what else she said?"

"No," Dylan snapped. The fair-haired man waited a few moments before walking to the door but a gentle hand on his shoulder stopped him. "What else did she say?"

"She said she loves you and that she thought you had something special. She's hurt bad, Dylan."

"I can't..." the bodyguard whispered as she covered her face with her hands. "I can't protect her if I'm sleeping with her."

David cupped her chin in his hand and raised her head to look into her eyes.

"Do you love her?" he asked softly.

"I... um..."

"Do you love her?" he asked again, this time more forcefully. "Tell me the truth, Dylan!"

"Yes," came a barely audible whisper.

"What? I can't hear you."

"I said yes," the dark woman repeated.

"Then give up on this bodyguard thing and love her as much as she loves you. We make enough money for you to retire right now. I could run things for you."

Dylan was torn. She needed to get away... needed time to herself.

"I'm going for a walk, David. Can you handle things here for me?"

"Sure I can," the man replied with a smile. He watched as Dylan walked away, her head bowed sadly. "She is the most stubborn woman on the face of the earth."

Just then, the phone rang and he went to pick it up.

"Cutter... yeah... none? Not even a partial fingerprint? Whoever wrote that letter used gloves then. Uh huh... yeah... no Ms Strand has her own security personnel... Dylan McLachlin... more than safe, yeah... ok, thanks for calling. Bye."

David hung up the phone and slammed his fist down on the coffee table in frustration.

"Shit!" he yelled and then stormed out of the room.

*~*~*~*~*

Ari smiled for the first time in three days. She'd had her mail forwarded to her from Texas and she's received something that she'd been hoping for since the completion of her latest movie. She opened the envelope, running her fingers over it almost reverently as she unsealed it.

"Dear Ms Strand,

It is with great pleasure that Academy of Motion Picture Arts and Sciences informs you that you have been nominated for an Academy Award in the category of 'Best Performance by a Leading Actress'.

With regards,

Peter J. Simpson." Ari read it over and over in disbelief and then chuckled softly. "I did it," she whispered. "I'm going to the Oscars."

*~*~*~*~*

"She said what?"

Dylan's blue eyes widened in surprise.

"It's true," David grinned. "I saw the letter myself. She's been nominated for a Best Actress Oscar."

"That... that's... wonderful!" Dylan exclaimed. "I've gotta go congratulate her."

The bodyguard wanted to kill two birds with one stone. She was feeling guilty about refusing to take Ari's call after they'd broken up and she wanted to talk to her. Congratulating her on her Oscar nomination was the perfect push she needed to do it. She stopped outside the sixth floor suite and took a deep breath before raising her hand to knock.

"Come in," came the muffled yell so Dylan smiled at Tom, who was standing guard at the door, and entered. The blonde was sitting on the couch, her eyes glued to a romance novel. "David, can you give Dylan a message for me?" she asked.

"Tell me yourself," the bodyguard said softly and Ari nearly gave herself whiplash, so quickly did her head snap up. She closed the book with a resounding slam and quickly got to her feet.

"Dylan... uh... hi..." she stammered. _God, she looks so tired_.

"I heard the good news about your Oscar nomination. I just wanted to say congrats."

Ari smiled and waved at the couch.

"Thanks. Why don't you sit down?"

The bodyguard stayed where she was.

"I can only stay a minute. I have things to go over before the opening tonight." She paused thoughtfully. "You know, I've never seen any of your movies." _God, she's so beautiful. Even in those old, baggy clothes, she's the most beautiful woman I've ever seen_. "I'm going to change that."

"You're coming tonight, aren't you?" Ari asked awkwardly. "It's the one I got the Oscar nomination for." Tension hung thickly in the room. Ari looked hopefully at her bodyguard while she warred with herself.

"Yeah, I'll be there," Dylan finally replied. "Steph is going to sit with you but I'll be in the background making sure you're safe."

Ari's face fell and she sat back down on the sofa.

"Oh," she said deflatedly but Dylan moved to sit opposite her.

"We need to talk," she said, swallowing the lump in her throat as she thought about Steph sitting beside the woman she loved. Ari nodded soundlessly and waited for Dylan to begin. "You know why I did it, don't you?"

The actress nodded slowly.

"I know why," she replied. "Your reputation would have been a joke if it had been found out that the photograph of you and I in that restaurant had been a real date." Dylan nodded seriously. "And I know that your reputation is more important to you than I ever was." Profound hurt crept into both the blonde's voice and eyes and Dylan suddenly felt like an absolute slug.

"It's not that I don't feel anything for you, Ari," she began but the actress held up her hand.

"Don't," she whispered as her tears spilled over. "Let's just put this behind us and continue on with our professional relationship."

At first Dylan was going to protest but the look on Ari's face told her not to pursue the topic any further.

"Alright," she sighed. "We're flying back to Dallas the day after tomorrow. Do you want to do some shopping tomorrow?"

The actress shrugged slowly.

"Not really. I think I'll probably stay in bed tomorrow. Tonight promises to be a late one."

Dylan groaned inwardly at the prospect of an all night party. She was exhausted as it was. 

"Ok." She stood up and chucked a thumb toward the door. "I'd better go. I'll see you later." She was almost out the door when Ari's voice carried to her.

"Dylan?"

"Hmmm?"

"I... um... thanks for stopping by."

"You're welcome. See you later."

Once Dylan was gone, Ari leaned against the wall and then slid down it, hugging her knees against her chest as her sobs wracked her slender frame... In her own room two floors down, Dylan did the same...

*~*~*~*~*

Dylan was standing by the door of the limo when Ariana Strand exited the hotel. Her eyes widened with surprise as the young woman walked toward her. This was the Ariana Strand she'd heard about and read about in magazines and papers. This woman radiated authority, charisma, charm, strength... this woman was a star. Having managed to keep the name of the hotel a secret, Dylan knew that there wouldn't be any reporters there but she also knew that once they got to the theatre, Ari would be the centre of attention.

"Good evening, Dylan," Ari greeted softly as she tugged on her black, fitted dress. The bodyguard could hardly keep her eyes off the young actress but she managed to help her into the limo without too many problems. Steph was also riding in back so Dylan took the front seat. Even though she knew that the blonde bodyguard was engaged to be married, she couldn't help the feeling of jealousy that made her stomach turn into knots. Her little voices started up in earnest. _Touch of the green-eyed monster, huh? Shut up! You have no right to be jealous. You let her go. Don't you think I know that?! I think about that every second of every minute I'm not with her! Then why did you do it? My reputation... Screw your reputation and tell her you love her. I can't! You can! I can't! You can! Shut up!_

The journey to the theatre took only twenty minutes and, by the time they got there, Dylan was going out of her mind with jealousy. She watched as Steph helped the actress out of the car and led her by the arm to edge of the crowd to be photographed. One of the reporters thrust a tape recorder at Ari and yelled his question.

"Do you have a comment about being linked sexually with Ms Dylan McLachlin, your bodyguard."

Ari looked at Dylan for a moment, almost losing herself in those azure eyes but then she looked back to the reporter.

"There is no relationship between myself and Ms McLachlin. She's my bodyguard and nothing else. That's all I have to say."

Steph took her cue and ushered the petite actress into the theatre. Dylan followed a moment after making sure everyone was in position. The bodyguard's plan was to keep an eye on everything by making continuous rounds of the auditorium but her plan changed as she saw Steph lean in to whispered something in Ari's ear. Dylan was across the room in a split second. She smiled coolly at Steph.

"I think you're in my seat," she said. "Could you please do the sweeps of the room for me?"

"Sure," Steph replied, standing up graciously and exiting to the aisle. Dylan sat in her seat, knowing that Ari was looking at her with a stunned expression on her face.

"Um... hi," the actress finally said.

"Hi," Dylan replied.

"Change of plan?"

"Yep."

"Expecting trouble?"

"Nah, just wanted to see the movie... 'Rage' is it called?"

"Yeah," Ari replied, really confused. At first the woman tells me she doesn't want to be with me, and the next moment she's coming over to watch a movie with me?

The night was a huge success, as was the opening party but Ari found she was ready leave by 1am. She had knocked back quite a few glasses of champagne and was mostly leaning on Dylan for support. It was almost 2am by the time they got through the crowds and reporters and back to the hotel. Ari had already fallen asleep in the car and, instead of waking her up, Dylan lifted her into her arms and carried her all the way to her bedroom. She lay the young actress down on the bed and smiled as she brushed a few stray locks of hair away from her face but the smile dropped suddenly.

"What am I doing?" she whispered and backed away totally, fleeing the suite and going quickly back to her room. The security was already in place for the night and all Dylan wanted to do was fall into bed... especially since the only thing she could think of was slipping into the bed beside Ari, waking her up and then making love to her. _Fuck! I was really thinking that, wasn't I? Yeah!_ It took a long time for Dylan to fall asleep but she finally did, fresh tears wetting her pillow enough for her to have to turn it over. Meanwhile, two floors up, Ariana was crying herself back to sleep too...

To be continued...


	3. Love's Guard Part 3

Love's Guard by Cheeya

Disclaimer: The characters in this story belong to me but they are based upon two Xenaverse characters that we know and love. No copyright infringement was intended.

Love/Sex: This story is a work of alternative uber fiction and contains scenes of love between two consenting adults of the same gender throughout. If you're too young to read this, if it offends you or if it's illegal where you live, please don't read any further.

Language: Yes and often enough.

Dedication: For Sham and for Linda... my two favourite people in the whole world!

Archiving: Go ahead but let me know at the address below. I'll get a kick outta it ;-)

Bard's Note: This is part three of an ongoing tale. I hope you enjoy it!

Comments/constructive criticism to cheeya@xenafan.com the rest of my fan fiction/poetry can be found at http://www.geocities.com/cheeya_2000 

Part 3

*Flash*

"Ms Strand, can you tell us what's going on between you and Dylan McLachlin?"

*Flash*

"Ms Strand! Ms Strand! Who was that lady who accompanied you to the opening of Rage? Is your relationship with Ms McLachlin over?"

*Flash*

*Flash*

Ari sighed as she tried to ignore the cameras and questions coming from the reporters surrounding her. Her bodyguard's hand was on her back, helping her through the hoards of people but when the actress looked up, she saw the anger reflected in Dylan's eyes. The six foot, dark-haired woman growled as she pushed one of the reporters roughly out of the way to let her client through.

"Hey!" he cried indignantly.

"Bite me," Dylan replied and pushed on.

*Flash*

"Ms McLachlin! Is Ari good in bed?"

__

Uh oh! Ari's eyes closed the moment she heard the question and felt Dylan stop and stiffen. The bodyguard's hand curled into a fist and she slowly turned to face the reporter but Ari suddenly moved to stand in front of her, gazing up into her eyes.

"Dylan, don't do it," she said, covering the fist with her hand. "Please, don't do it."

Dylan's eyes locked with hers in a battle of will and her jaw muscles clenched as she fought for control over her rage but finally, she blew out a long breath and looked at the man holding a microphone out.

"You'll never have the pleasure of knowing, Buddy," she growled and then took hold of Ari's hand to continue on to the aeroplane. At the top of the stairs, Ari turned, gave a little wave and then preceded Dylan into the plane. She ran a hand through her hair and took a seat but she jumped as she heard a string of strangled curses and a fist thumping the bulkhead near the door.

"Oww! Fuck! Bastards!"

Dylan spun and leaned back against the wall, her eyes squeezed tightly shut and her teeth gritted but she opened them as she felt two warm palms pressing gently against her stomach. Emerald green eyes looked up at her and she felt her heart aching.

"Calm down. It's ok. You just have to ignore them," Ari said softly. She rubbed Dylan's stomach slowly and felt the tension begin to melt from her.

"I can't believe he asked that," the taller woman replied.

"I get asked stuff like that all the time and I normally say exactly what you said," Ari grinned and Dylan felt herself smile back but she looked down then.

"I was going to punch him," she admitted in a small voice.

"I know... but you didn't. Everything's ok."

"I would have hit him if you hadn't stopped me."

"I was the reason you were going to hit him, Dylan, I know that. I had to stop you."

Just then, the captain's voice came over the cabin speakers.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, we'll be taking off in about five minutes. Please make sure your belongings are secured and your seatbelts are securely fastened."

Dylan took a deep breath.

"Go get settled in while I check on the guys. I'll be back in a few minutes."

Ari nodded and went back to her seat. She buckled in and then rested her head back against her seat, closing her eyes in utter exhaustion. It had been one of the worst weeks she could remember and she was looking forward to getting home. She felt someone sit beside her and turned her head to smile at her bodyguard.

"What's the plan when we get home?" she asked. Dylan shrugged.

"That depends on you, I guess," she replied. "Do you still want me to stay on as..."

"Yes," Ari interrupted. "Definitely. This thing with the letter..." She paused and took a shaky breath. "I told you that I feel safe when you're with me, as if nothing can touch me... well, I still do, Dylan. I want you to stay on as my bodyguard."

The older woman nodded.

"As long as you want me there, I'll be around," she replied and their eyes slowly met and held but after a moment, Dylan looked away, immediately feeling the loss of the tentative contact. "Why don't you try to get some sleep. It's been hectic."

"Ok," Ari replied. She hit the button to recline her seat and tried to relax but she smiled as she felt a blanket being tucked in around her. "Thanks,"

"Don't mention it. I'm gonna be right here, ok?"

"Ok."

Ten minutes later, Ari was asleep. Dylan spent the following two hours watching her.

*~*~*~*~*

"Where's the goddamned limo?!"

Dylan paced furiously back and forth, waving her arms as she yelled into her cell phone. "Ariana Strand doesn't pay limo fees to have to wait two goddamned hours in an airport! You've got thirty minutes to get a car here or Ms Strand will be terminating your contract! Traffic? I don't give a shit about traffic! You... but... alright. Thirty minutes. So you should be!" She hung up and then flopped onto a sofa. "Son of a bitch," she muttered but once again, a soothing hand rested on her shoulder.

"You're going to give yourself a heart attack," Ari smiled as she sat down next to her bodyguard.

"Maybe a minor one," Dylan agreed with a small smile. "George got stuck on the freeway. Dammit, I shouldn't have yelled. He's a good guy."

"I'll send him a fruit basket or something," Ari replied. "Don't worry about it."

Blue eyes narrowed slightly as the bodyguard looked curiously at her client.

"Why are you being so nice to me? I mean... after... what I did in Los Angeles?" Ari shrugged and looked away but Dylan gently turned her face back. "Why?" she repeated softly.

"Because... um... I... I still love you," came the whispered reply. "I tried so hard over the past few days but I just can't hate you, Dylan."

The older woman nodded.

"I didn't want you to hate me... I mean, I know I deserve it but I... I really didn't want you to hate me."

"I could never hate you," Ari replied. "But it's going to be hard for us to go back to being just friends, you know that, right?"

"Yeah," Dylan stated on a long breath. "But I want us to be friends. Do you?"

"Definitely."

"Good."

They smiled at one another and then David came running over.

"George is here. You ready?"

"Yep," the two women replied and then headed out toward the car.

*~*~*~*~*

It was almost four in the afternoon when the limo finally pulled up outside the main residence of the Strand estate. Marlene Strand was waiting for her daughter at the door with a large smile on her face and the actress ran to hug her.

"Hi, Mom. God, am I glad to see you!"

Dylan smiled as she watched mother and daughter enter the house but the smile widened as Ari looked back briefly and offered her a slight eye-roll as the bodyguard heard Marlene comment on the fact that she thought her daughter was too thin. The dark woman chuckled and headed back to her apartment.

Once seated in Ari's private living room, Marlene looked into her daughter's eyes.

"Honey, what is it?" she asked. "You look so tired."

The actress nodded and rested her head on her mother's shoulder, smiling as the older woman's fingers began to stroke her hair.

"Mama, I'm in big trouble," she said softly.

"You've fallen for her, haven't you?" Marlene asked, already knowing the answer. "Does she feel the same?"

"That's why I'm in trouble. Things were going so well. She'd opened up to me and we'd even progressed to the kissing and touching stage but then, someone published a photo of us having dinner together in a newspaper." Ari felt her mother nodding and realised that she'd seen the article. "She went crazy, Mama. She told me that we couldn't see each other anymore because her reputation as a bodyguard was at stake but I know she feels something for me. She told me..." Tears were flowing freely now and Marlene wrapped her daughter up in a hug.

"Shhh, it's alright, Baby. Everything's going to be ok."

"I feel incomplete without her. I feel as if I'm missing something inside me."

"I know, Honey. My, my, for someone who doesn't fall in love easily, you've really fallen hard haven't you."

Marlene received a nod and a sniffle and just rocked her daughter gently until she fell into an exhausted sleep.

*~*~*~*~*

5.30am. Dylan rolled out of bed and changed into her workout gear, not really caring about the soothing sound of birds singing or the fact that it was a beautiful day outside. The phone rang. She ignored it. The aroma from the automatic coffee maker called to her. She ignored that too. All she cared about was getting as sweaty as possible and working out all the frustration and tension she was feeling. She was at sit-up number three hundred and six when a fist banged on her front door.

"Go away!" she yelled and kept going, picking up her pace even more.

"Dylan, its David!" came a voice.

"Go away!" she yelled again.

"Dylan, c'mon. Let me in!"

"I said go the fuck away!"

"Dylan, Ari just got another letter!" All movement from the bodyguard stopped dead. Her breath came in ragged gasps and her stomach muscles began to burn. "Dylan, she's really upset. I think you'd better get up there."

__

Ohshitohshitohshitohshitohshit

"Come in. I'll be ten minutes."

True to her word, ten minutes later they were on their way to the house at a run. Dylan burst into Ari's private living room to find the actress and her mother there. The blonde looked terrified and her mother was trying to calm her down.

"Ari," Dylan said softly as she moved around the couch to kneel facing her. The younger woman looked at her for a moment and then threw herself at her bodyguard, wrapping her arms around her in a death grip.

"Jesus, Dylan. They were here," she whispered. "Whoever it was, they were here."

The taller woman gently rubbed her back and before she even realised what she was doing, kissed her temple.

"It's ok. I've got you," she said softly. "I'm here."

"I'm scared, Dylan," Ari admitted, her voice barely audible.

"I know, Sweetheart, but I'm not going to let anything happen to you." Ari loosened her grip and gazed into worried, blue eyes. Dylan felt her heart melt and she knew that she couldn't deny it any longer. The thought of Ari's fear and the possibility of her getting hurt made her sick to her stomach. She shook her head, her little voices not even daring to speak up. "What am I doing?" she whispered as she looked into fearful green eyes. "How can I, for even one minute, pretend that I'm not crazy in love with you? Ariana, I'm so sorry."

"I... It's ok," the actress replied as her heart soared higher than any bird could. She leaned in and they met in the middle, each woman trying to convey her love through a single kiss. It deepened slowly and when they finally parted they held each other tightly. "I love you, Dylan, more than anything."

"And I love you. Jesus, Ari, I've never felt like this before."

It was at this moment that they realised that Marlene and David were still in the room, their eyes politely averted. The blonde actress giggled and then stood up.

"Mama, I'd like you to meet my partner, Dylan... again."

The older woman gave the bodyguard a hug.

"You had me worried for a while, Dylan," she whispered in her ear.

"I'm sorry, Ma'am," the dark woman, drawled. "I had a moment of utter stupidity."

"I'm just glad it's over," Marlene replied with a smile.

"Me too," the bodyguard replied as she looked at the woman she loved. Then her face turned serious. "Alright, tell me about this letter."

Ari nodded and went back to sit on the sofa while David produced another zip-lock bag.

"Ariana found this in her bedroom this morning when she came back from her shower. It was sitting on her bed."

Dylan felt her anger well and glared at her second in command.

"How did this person get into the house, David? We have cameras everywhere. There are guards making constant rounds of the grounds. How. Did. This. Happen?"

Marlene backed away from the fury she felt coming in waves from the bodyguard but secretly smiled, pleased that someone was taking such good care of her daughter. Meanwhile, David's eyes were locked on his boss.

"I don't know how this happened, Dylan. Tom was manning the monitors all morning and he didn't see a thing. There was only one five-minute period when he wasn't at his post and that was to go to the bathroom. No one could get in and out of the house in that time."

Dylan nodded, reluctantly agreeing with her friend. She suddenly thought back to the movie she'd watched with Ari a week previously and wondered what Kevin Costner would do... Take Ari away from the estate... but where?

"I wonder what San Antonio is like at this time of the year," she said suddenly. Three pairs of curious, confused eyes fixed on her. "We're getting Ari out of here, David. I'm going to take her to my family's ranch in San Antonio."

The sandy-haired man nodded.

"I'll get the team ready..." he began but Dylan grabbed his arm and shook her head.

"No, I... I want you to stay here. I'm bringing Steph with me and that's all. I'll drive Ari, her mother and Steph up there. We're going late tonight and you're going to stay here and carry on as normal as if Ari is here. Get me?"

David nodded slowly.

"What's going in that gorgeous head of yours?" he asked.

"I think there's someone on the inside." Stunned silence. "I don't know who it is but I don't want anyone to know except you, ok? As far as everyone else is concerned, Ari is sick and confined to bed. I've gone to San Antonio for a much-needed vacation. Get it?

"Got it."

"Good." Dylan turned to Ari then. "Sweetheart?" Tired green eyes opened and gazed up affectionately. "Do you like horseback riding?"

"I'm a Texan. Of course I do!"

"Good. Pack enough for a few weeks. We're going to my grandparent's ranch. Your Mom's coming too. I don't want to risk her getting hurt."

Marlene nodded her agreement.

"Ari, let's go and get ready. I haven't unpacked yet so I'm ready to go."

Ariana nodded and stood up.

"We'll be ready in an hour," she promised and then headed toward the door but she stopped suddenly and looked back at her partner. "Promise me you won't do anything stupid like getting shot or anything."

Azure eyes grew sad.

"I can't promise that, Ari," Dylan replied moving to hug her petite love. "I'll do anything to keep you safe."

"You're fired."

"What?"

A chuckle.

"I said you're fired. That way, you don't have to dive in front of any bullets for me."

Dylan smiled and kissed the actress on the forehead.

"Doesn't matter," she replied. "I'll do it anyway. I love you."

3am. Dylan McLachlin blinked her tired blue eyes as she waited for Ari and her mother. She pulled her leather jacket tighter around her and shivered in the cool night air. The stars were twinkling brightly in the sky and she smiled, thinking that one particular constellation looked like a fish. _A fish? Why does that seem so familiar... like I've spoken to someone about it before?_ But she pushed the thought aside as Ari appeared at the door. _My god, she's so beautiful... and she's mine_. The thought made the stoic bodyguard feel like she was sixteen again and she barely managed to suppress a delighted giggle, even though she knew she shouldn't be so possessive. _Aww screw it. She's mine_. She met the actress halfway and took her duffel from her, raising a questioning eyebrow at her. Ari grinned.

"Just because I have lots of clothes doesn't mean I have to bring them all. I take it your grandparents have a washing machine?"

Dylan chuckled.

"I've met your mother. I should have known you'd be domesticated," she teased.

"I can cook too," the blonde replied with a wink. "And I know the way to your heart is through your stomach, Miss I-Don't-Like-Chocolate-But-Eat-It-When-No-One's-Looking."

The eyebrow inched even higher.

"You know about that, huh?"

"Uh huh, but I won't tell anyone if you don't tell that I have my favourite bear in there."

"Promise," came the chuckled reply and they sealed the bargain with a loving kiss.

"Hey, get a room, you too!"

Marlene Strand was suddenly beside them, a broad grin rising to her face when she saw two matching blushes.

"Let's go," Dylan prompted as she opened the back door of the Explorer and helped the older woman in. Ari giggled and pinched her love's backside as she walked around to the passenger door. She winked and then climbed in, leaving the bodyguard to put the bags in the back. David was the last to appear and he strolled to his friend.

"I wish you'd let me come," he said softly.

"I can't, Davy. You're the only person I trust to keep things going around here. We'll be fine. Steph's a good bodyguard." They looked at each other for a moment and then Dylan stepped into him for a tender hug. He was surprised but held her tightly before kissing her on the cheek.

"Be careful. Best friends aren't easy to come by, you know?"

"Yeah," she replied. "You be careful too. Let me know when the letter comes about the date of the Oscar ceremony. I'll have to get her back to make arrangements for it. Meanwhile, keep trying to find out what's going on around here."

"Yes, Boss. Now get going. Steph will be wondering what's happened to you."

Ten minutes later, Dylan had the Explorer cruising along the freeway on the way to pick up Steph, the last addition to their party. Ari was in the front seat and she reached over to place her hand on her partner's thigh.

"You ok?" she asked as she watched the muscles tense in the bodyguard's jaw.

"Yeah," Dylan sighed. "I just can't stand the thought that one of my guys is in on this but there can't be any other explanation. No one could move around without being noticed except security or one of your house staff."

"I trust my staff implicitly," Ari said softly. "They've been with me for four years now."

"I trusted mine too," Dylan replied. "Until now. The only person I trust now is David."

The actress looked confused.

"What about Steph? You trust her, don't you? Why?" Dylan said nothing and Ari shook her head slowly. "Wait. Don't tell me you and Steph used to be... oh god."

The bodyguard placed her hand over her partner's, entwining their fingers.

"It was a long time ago and believe me there's nothing going on. Steph is engaged to be married now." She smiled. "Besides, I'm kinda in love with someone."

"Oh? Who?" came the chuckled reply.

"You," the dark woman growled as she lifted their joined hands to her lips. "Forever."

Ari just sighed. _God, I'm crazy about this woman... and loving every minute of it_.

After picking up the curly-haired bodyguard, Dylan put her foot down and they were soon speeding along the highway towards San Antonio. She dialled the number for her grandparent's ranch and a sleepy voice answered.

"Hello?"

"Grandpa, it's Dylan."

"Dylan? Sweet Jesus, Girl, are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm ok, Grandpa, but I need a favour."

"What is it?"

"I'm on my way up there with some people I'm protecting. Can we stay with you for a few weeks please?"

"Of course. You know you're always welcome here, Sweetie. Who is it?"

"Have you heard of Ariana Strand?"

"The actress?"

"Yep. It's her, her mother, another bodyguard and myself. We'll need three rooms."

There was silence for a moment but then Joe McLachlin chuckled.

"I'm too tired to do the math but something tells me you've got something to tell your grandma and me." Dylan laughed and a pretty blush rose to her cheeks.

"Actually, I do. Tell Grandma I love her. We'll be there in a couple of hours."

"Ok. Bye, Dylan."

"Bye, Grandpa."

The dark woman slipped her phone back into her pocket and didn't even have to look to know that Ari was grinning at her.

"You blushed," the blonde commented casually. "He guessed, didn't he?"

"Um..." The blush returned. "Yeah, he... he's pretty perceptive."

"He knows you're gay, right?"

"No, not... really."

Dylan began to feel very uncomfortable under her partner's scrutiny.

"Okaaaay," Ari replied. "What about your mother?"

"Definitely not."

"He probably thinks that the other bodyguard you mentioned is your boyfriend," the actress mused.

"Well, he'd be wrong, wouldn't he? Look, don't worry, Ari. I'll tell him. He'll be ok with it because one of his sons is gay too and he's cool with that."

Ari nodded and then moved a little closer to her partner.

"I'm not worried. I was just thinking about not being able to share a room with you."

Blue eyes snapped around to look at her, fully appreciating the lascivious grin they found. Broad shoulders rose in a shrug and a quirky smile rose to Dylan's face.

"There's always the barn."

*~*~*~*~*

The sun was up by the time they were pulling into the main yard of the McLachlin Ranch. Dylan cut the engine outside the house and rolled her tired shoulders creating an audible pop as the bones settled into place.

"Well, here we are," she said softly and Marlene leaned forward to look more closely.

"It's beautiful!" she praised. "I'm going to enjoy this."

The party got out of the car to stretch their legs and Dylan waved Steph over.

"Yeah, Boss?"

"Steph, I want you to have a look around. If you see anything that might be a security breach, let me know, ok?"

"Sure," Steph replied and turned to follow orders but Dylan stopped her.

"Stow your gear first and settle in," she said softly. "We're in this for the long haul."

The bodyguard nodded and went to get the bags out of the Explorer. Dylan took Ari's hand and locked their fingers, leaning down to kiss her gently.

"You ok?" she asked.

"Just tired, I guess," Ari replied as she leaned against her taller partner. "A hot bath and warm bed sounds good right about now."

"Yeah," the bodyguard replied. "Oh, there's my grandpa."

A tall, elderly man strode toward them from the direction of the barn and pulled Dylan into a bear hug. Joe McLachlin was a huge man who made even Dylan's six feet look small.

"Hello, Pumpkin," he said softly.

"Hello, Grandpa," she replied as she returned the hug. Marlene wandered over and Dylan stepped back. "Joe McLachlin, meet Marlene Strand and Stephanie Barnes. Steph is part of my security team." Joe was surprised for a moment but said nothing until Dylan took Ari's hand and gently pulled her forward. "And I'd like you to meet someone very special to me... my partner, Ariana Strand." The older man smiled warmly and gave the petite woman a gentle hug.

"It's a pleasure to meet the woman who's finally stolen my granddaughter's heart," he whispered into her ear and Ari blushed.

"She's stolen mine too, Mr McLachlin," she replied.

"Call me Joe." He turned then to Marlene. "And I guess you're Ariana's sister?" he asked charmingly and Dylan rolled her eyes.

"Nope, I'm her mother," Marlene replied. "But I like you already just for saying that."

Joe laughed.

"C'mon inside, y'all. Breakfast should be just about ready."

They all trailed into the house and were introduced to Dylan's grandmother, Martha McLachlin, a tiny, kind woman who immediately took a liking to Ari. The breakfast was an interesting meal. Dylan spent most of it blushing while Ari laughed at the embarrassing stories Joe and Martha told.

"I'm outta here before you completely ruin my reputation," the bodyguard said with a tender smile and then went outside to stretch her legs. The morning was warm and the sun caressed her already tanned face. Her long, dark hair lifted slightly in the breeze as she extended her senses. She felt it before she heard it... soft footfalls. "Hi, Grandma."

"How do you do that?" the old woman laughed. Dylan shrugged and returned the smile.

"Dunno. Good hearing, I guess."

They sat on the edge of the porch together and Dylan wrapped a long arm around her grandmother.

"She's a wonderful young woman," Martha said softly. "You love her very much, don't you."

"Yeah," the dark woman replied. "With all my heart. She completes me. It's a simple as that."

"We complete each other," came a new voice and the two women turned to find Ari behind them. "I hope I'm not intruding."

"Not at all, Sweetheart," Martha replied. "I was just going inside anyway. I have work to do. Come find me later, Dylan."

"I will, Grandma." The bodyguard smiled as her grandmother went inside. Then she opened her arms to have them immediately filled with a warm, blonde actress.

"I love you, " Ari whispered as she gazed up into piercing blue.

"I love you too," Dylan replied. "Um... feel like a nap?"

The actress looked in the direction of their room and then began to kiss the hollow of her love's throat.

"No, but I feel like trying out our bed. Whaddya say?"

"Yes, Ma'am," Dylan whispered as she nibbled on a tasty earlobe. "Good idea."

They were just about to leave when Steph appeared.

"Dylan, I've found something you might be interested in."

__

Shitshitshitshitshitshitshitshitshit.

"Um..." The dark woman shot Ari an apologetic look, which returned a smile and a nod. "Ok. What is it?" She followed the younger bodyguard down the steps of the porch and across the yard toward the barn. Ari chuckled and headed toward their room to take a cold shower.

*~*~*~*~*

"So does your Mama know?"

"About me and Dylan? Yep, she sure does."

Martha handed another plate to the petite actress who dried it and placed it on the counter beside her.

"And she likes her?"

"Everyone likes her. She's pretty amazing... even when she's yelling at journalists to get their no good, yuppie butts outta the way."

Martha laughed then and handed another wet plate over.

"That's our Dylan. I remember, when she was a kid, a boy about five years older than her took her basketball and tried to get away with it. She kicked him in the shin so that he came down to her level and then socked him in the jaw. Took him right down, BAM!"

"How old was she?" Ari giggled.

"Six! It was her cousin, Paul. Her Daddy gave her a scolding and then one of her favourite chocolate chip cookies."

"My Daddy knew that Paul was a spoilt little brat and hey, he still is!" Ari smiled as her tall partner sauntered across the room and started putting the dishes away. "I've never had any trouble standing up for myself."

"So I can tell," the actress replied smiling up into blue eyes. "Sometimes even _I'm_ afraid of you."

"You are?" Dylan asked, momentarily shocked. "Ari, I'd never do anything to hurt you, you know that, right?"

The blonde immediately regretted what she said and moved close to her love, wrapping her arms around her waist.

"Of course I know that. I was kidding, Dylan." She was pleased when the look of worry disappeared from the bodyguard's face. "But," she teased. "That look you do is pretty scary."

"She got that from her Grandpa Joe," Martha chuckled. "He's got a look that'll stop a bull in its tracks."

The two women laughed and Ari stood on her toes to gently kiss her bodyguard.

"I'm done here. Want to go for a walk?"

"I'd love to. How about I show you my favourite spots?"

"Sounds perfect."

They headed out after saying goodbye to Martha and soon they were strolling hand-in-hand through tall grass. They walked for a couple of hours, just content in each other's company.

"How did I get so lucky?" Dylan asked as she raised their joined hands to her lips.

"I don't know, but it seems to have rubbed off on me too," Ari replied with a smile. She stopped and backed her bodyguard up against a tree. "I think you mentioned a barn, did you not?" She slipped her hands under Dylan's shirt and ran them over her hard stomach. Then she slid them higher. "Oh god," she moaned as she found bare breasts. "No bra?" She raised a golden eyebrow.

"Never on vacation," the older woman chuckled. "It's a promise I made to myself a long time ago."

"I like it," came a low purr and Ari smiled as her partner's body reacted to the sexy tone. She lifted the black cotton shirt and circled an erect nipple with her tongue before sucking it into her mouth.

"Jesus, Ari," Dylan moaned as a bolt of pleasure shot southward. She laced her fingers through blonde hair and gently held the actress' head in place as teeth nipped, lips kissed and tongue tickled. The bodyguard's breath came in ragged gasps as she felt her jeans being opened and a hand slowly slipped inside. "You're going to kill me," she gasped and she heard a soft giggle float up to her. The hand stopped its movement but stayed where it was.

"We wouldn't want that to happen, now would we?" Ari asked with a knowing smile but Dylan's face was the picture of disappointment.

"Well, if it was going to happen, this would be the best way to go," she offered hopefully, her eyebrow inching its way upward. The actress pretended to think about this, all the while moving her fingers just slightly. Dylan moaned and stepped forward, wrapping her arms around her love and trapping her hand where it was. Then she shamelessly began to grind her hips.

"Sneaky," Ari grinned as she increased her hand's movements but Dylan suddenly stopped and gently removed the hand. "What?" The actress was confused but the bodyguard shook her head, placing a light kiss on the petite blonde's nose.

"I'd rather wait until I can properly return the favour. Let's head back to the ranch."

"Alright," Ari agreed, touched that her bodyguard wanted to wait.

It was dinnertime when they reached the house and after cleaning up they sat down to a meal of steak and potatoes. The meal was a loud affair with Dylan and Joe having a friendly argument about the best type of beer to drink with steak. Ari shrugged at one stage and simply stated... "Miller."

That silenced the bodyguard and her grandfather and they finally nodded and conceded the point to Ari, who grinned happily and offered her glass in a toast.

"To new friends," she grinned.

"To new friends," everyone agreed. By the time the meal was finished, friends they were indeed. After helping with the clean up Dylan took Ari's hand and silently led her to their room. Once inside, she locked the door and stepped up close to the petite, blonde woman. Long fingers raised the actress chin and Dylan leaned in to kiss her gently.

"Do you have any idea how much I love you, Ariana Strand?" she asked softly. She caressed her love's cheek and then wrapped her up in a tight hug.

"Um... I'm not sure... I think you might have to show me," came the whispered answer. The taller woman swooped down and captured Ari's lips in a searing kiss as she walked her back toward the bed. The actress laughed as she felt herself scooped up into strong arms and then deposited with a bounce on the large, springy mattress. 

"You sound and look like your mother," Dylan pointed out as she kissed her way down her lover's neck to her shoulder.

"Dylan?"

"Hmmm?"

"We're about to make love. Please don't talk about my mother."

"Whoops, sorry," came the chuckled reply and then almost all coherent thought was forced from the blonde's mind. Within seconds, their clothes were scattered on the floor and a warm tongue was washing itself over her ribs and stomach muscles while two large hands cupped and kneaded her breasts, teasing the hardened nipples.

"Ummm... Dylan... I..."

"Yes?"

"Yessss... uh... never mind. I've forgotten the question."

"You smell good," the bodyguard mumbled. "Ravishing again?"

"Yep. A little lower... oh yeah, right there..."

"Here?"

"Oh god... don't stop... oh Dylan..." Ari's breathing was coming in gasps now but she moaned loudly as two fingers gently slid inside her. Her hips lifted, forcing more contact and she pulled the bodyguard up for a long, deep kiss. "Harder... please..." she whispered and Dylan thrust her fingers harder, curling them a little to find that sensitive spot inside. Ari wrapped her legs around her lover's and cried out softly as the bodyguard moved her thumb to take in her swollen clit.

"Ok?" Dylan asked.

"Oh god, yes!" Ari replied as she arched her back even more. "I'm almost..."

The tall, beautiful bodyguard lowered her head and took a rigid nipple gently between her teeth as she pressed a little harder with her thumb and that was it. Ari threw back her head and cried out her lover's name as her world literally shattered, spun and reformed in a moment of ecstasy. Her body shuddered and she held on to her lover as if her life depended on it. Then it was over and she trembled as her muscles began to relax.

"I love you," Dylan whispered into her ear and a tiny, satisfied smile settled onto the actress lips.

"Now I know how much," she whispered back. "That was incredible, Dylan."

The bodyguard rolled them over and settled her petite lover on top of her, gently stroking her back with her fingertips.

"I'm glad. I wanted everything to be perfect."

Ari kissed the smooth skin under her cheek and brought her hand up to gently caress a soft breast.

"There's only one more thing that could make it more perfect for me than it already is," she said softly.

"And that is?" Dylan asked, her eyes slipping closed at the erotic touch.

"Let me make love to you," the actress purred, her voice an octave lower than normal.

Dylan's lips quirked in amusement.

"Where's that barn?" she asked but completely forgot about it when soft lips found her most intimate pleasure centre. "Oh god... who cares..."

*~*~*~*~*

"Honey, are you sure about this?"

Ari leaned on the top post of the fence and watched as Dylan positioned herself above a waiting bronco.

"Sure," the bodyguard called back as she pulled on a pair of gloves. "I've been doing this for years!" The actress nodded and climbed up to sit on the fence, looking over the top of her sunglasses as her partner wrapped a rope securely around her hand. Her grip needed to be solid or else she wouldn't stand a chance. Joe tipped his hat back and grinned at his granddaughter.

"If y'all can break this one, I'll give her to you. No one else has managed yet."

"Not even you, Grandpa?" Dylan teased.

"I ain't doin' that no more," he replied. "Martha'd kill me!"

"And she'd be right too," Ari called from her perch. "I'm seriously considering having a certain bodyguard's head checked for doing this."

Said bodyguard rolled her eyes.

"She's just like Grandma," she explained. "Except Ari makes you feel guilty too when she nags."

"I heard that!"

__

Shit! Note to self: remember to grovel tonight.

Joe laughed and patted his granddaughter's arm.

"Ready?"

"As I'll ever be." Dylan lowered herself into the saddle and reaffirmed her grip. "Alright," she drawled. "Now!"

The gate was swung open and the horse bolted out of the enclosure, doing her best to buck Dylan off but the tall woman held on with a death grip, her free hand raised to help her balance as she rolled her body with the horse's motion. She held on for as long as she could but she suddenly lost her grip and hit the ground hard, rolling out of the way of the prancing mare's hooves. She lay there for a moment, trying to catch her breath as the horse was quickly caught and controlled by the waiting ranch hands.

"Goddammit," she cursed as she slowly picked herself up off the ground and dusted her clothes down. "Son of a bitch."

"Dylan, are you ok?" Ari called from the far side of the enclosure.

"Never better," the bodyguard replied with a wave, wincing at the pain from where she'd hit the ground right on her...

"Hard luck," Joe called. 

"I'm not finished yet. Just let me recover from that one and I'll try her again."

"She's feisty," the older man pressed but Dylan just grinned and glanced over to where her partner was sitting, swinging her legs.

"I'm used to feisty," she replied. "Now, I think it's time for lunch. Let's get cleaned up."

Dylan, Ari and Joe entered the house to find Martha, Marlene and Steph deep in conversation.

"What're y'all talking about?" Ari asked, easily falling back into the sweet, native accent she'd had to discard to pursue her acting career. Dylan felt a stirring in her groin and couldn't help but reach out to cup her lover's cheek and then plant a kiss on her nose.

"What was that for?" the actress asked with a smile.

"For being too damn cute for your own good," the bodyguard mumbled as she made her way to the bathroom. All eyes in the room turned to Ari and she cleared her throat self-consciously.

"Anyway, you were telling me what you were discussing?"

"Underwear," Steph replied absently as she continued chopping some carrots. "We were just saying how uncomfortable thongs are."

"Depends!" Dylan yelled from the bathroom. "They can be comfortable if they're cotton!"

Ari looked at Joe with a raised eyebrow and he blushed before making a hasty retreat back out the door. She giggled as she took a seat beside the curly-haired bodyguard.

"I don't like 'em personally," she commented and then laughed as a dark head complete with arched eyebrow stuck itself into the room.

"That's a shame, I do," Dylan said regretfully and then disappeared again. Ari made a mental note to wear a thong for her lover sometime.

The women fell into comfortable conversation and soon lunch was ready. Ari called Joe back in and they enjoyed another nice meal together. Ari smiled at her partner as she looked proudly around the table.

__

My new family, she thought. _God, I love Dylan so much_.

The actress was startled out of her thoughts when Dylan's cell phone rang. She went outside to answer it and then returned a few minutes later with a thunderous look on her face.

"That was David," she said angrily. "There's been another incident at the estate. Someone brought in a can of spray paint and decorated Ari's bedroom with some choice words."

"What did they say?" the actress asked in a small voice.

"I don't think you..." Dylan began but Ari held up her hand.

"Dylan, tell me," she quietly asked, locking eyes with her lover.

"It said 'Have fun on Oscar night'."

The blonde nodded resignedly.

"That's it then. Whatever this person is going to do, it's going to happen at the Oscar ceremony," Steph supplied.

The raven-haired bodyguard nodded grimly.

"Looks like it. That's good though because all we have to do is keep Ari away and she'll be safe."

"I'm going," came a small voice.

"Steph, call David back and tell him not to bother with the plans for the..."

"I said I'm going!" Ari yelled, as she stood up and banged her fist on the table. She was greeted with stunned looks and open mouths. "Don't you see? If I don't go, whomever it is doing this will win. I'm not going to let that happen. I've worked damned hard for this and I'm not going to let some... psycho fan or loony rival spoil it for me. Even if I don't win, I owe it to myself and the people who support me to be there." With that, she stormed out of the room and onto the porch outside. Dylan buried her face in her hands.

"Shit. Sometimes I hate it when she's right." She looked up then. "Steph, call David and tell him to double the security on every position. Tell him to hire more personnel if he needs to. And tell him to make sure that every bodyguard is fully armed. Ari is to have a bodyguard with her at all times... even in the bathroom."

"Yes, Boss," Steph replied and then left the room to make the call. Dylan slowly stood and went after her partner. She found the actress leaning against the porch rail, a trail of tears drying on her beautiful face. Dylan stood in front of her and wiped the tear tracks away before gently raising her face.

"So... what are you wearing to the Oscars then?" she asked softly. "And will I do as an escort?"

Ari stepped into her lover's arms and held her tightly.

"I think you'll do," she mumbled into the cotton of Dylan's shirt. "But you'll have to get an evening dress."

"Darn," came the chuckled reply. "Where am I gonna put my gun?"

"Maybe we can get you a custom made thong?" Ari suggested and the two women finally collapsed into laughter. "I love you."

"Love you too."

To be continued....


	4. Love's Guard Part 4

Love's Guard by Cheeya

Disclaimer: The characters in this story belong to me but they are based upon two Xenaverse characters that we know and love. No copyright infringement was intended.

Love/Sex: This story is a work of alternative uber fiction and contains scenes of love between two consenting adults of the same gender throughout. If you're too young to read this, if it offends you or if it's illegal where you live, please don't read any further.

Language: Yes and often enough.

Dedication: For Mel. I hope she knows why.

Archiving: Go ahead but let me know at the address below. I'll get a kick outta it ;-)

Bard's Note: This is part four of an ongoing tale. I hope you enjoy it!

Comments/constructive criticism to cheeya@xenafan.com the rest of my fan fiction/poetry can be found at http://www.geocities.com/cheeya_2000 

Part 4

"It's a beautiful day," Dylan said softly as she gently rubbed the soft skin of the back under her hand.

"Hmmm..." Ari replied, not even bothering to pry her emerald green eyes open. She was exhausted and almost every muscle in her body was aching. "It's too early to wake up."

A soft chuckle rumbled through her lover's body, causing her to smile.

"Sweetheart?" Dylan continued.

"Hmmm?"

"I know it's been a wonderful two weeks up here but we need to start the drive back to Dallas."

"No. Sleep... tired..." Long fingers trailed down the blonde actress' ribs and then suddenly began to tickle. Ari was awake and squirming a moment later. "Dylan! Stop it! I'm warning you!"

She collapsed into laughter, trying to fight her bodyguard off.

"Do you give?" Dylan growled as she rolled them over and pinned the petite body to the bed.

"I give! I give!" Ari exclaimed, knowing that she had no chance of winning but very slowly, a dark head lowered and Dylan began trailing tiny kisses along her neck and down her chest. "Mmmm, that feels... ahhhhhhh...Mmm... great."

Serious blue eyes searched the actress' face as Dylan released her hands and Ari smiled up at them.

"You're my everything, you know that?" she asked as she traced soft lips with her finger.

"Ari, I love you," came the whispered reply. "I want forever with you."

"I..."

:BANG BANG:

"Son of a... What?!" Dylan yelled in frustration, ignoring her giggling lover.

"Dylan, Ari, it's Steph. I think you two should come out here. It's important."

"Be right there," Ari called and slipped out of bed to pull on shorts and a T-shirt. Dylan did the same and then led her lover into the kitchen.

"Morning," the bodyguard growled as she padded to the refrigerator to look for juice.

"Dylan, sit down," Steph said softly as she touched the taller woman's arm. Dylan eyed her curiously but carried the carton to the table to pour some for herself and Ari. She was mid-pour when Steph sat beside them.

"Dylan, Tom called this morning."

"Tom? No one was supposed to know we were here. I told David not to..."

"David's dead."

"Tell anyone... what?" The carton slipped from the bodyguard's suddenly nerveless fingers. "What did you say?"

"I'm so sorry. David's dead."

Dylan stood up slowly, shaking her head in disbelief.

"No, he's not... he... couldn't be... I..." She looked to Ari but when she saw the shocked look on her face and her welling tears, she realised that it was the truth and dropped back into her chair, burying her face in her hands. "Oh... no. Oh please no..." The blonde actress wrapped her arms around her lover, trying to offer some comfort but Dylan's face blanched and she shook her head. "I think I'm gonna be..." She was up off the chair and out of the room like a shot and Ari followed her just in time to see her fall to her knees in the bathroom and retch her guts up. The actress rubbed her back and held her hair, whispering soft words to her. When the retching finally stopped, Dylan sat on the floor, her entire body shaking.

"Here, Honey, try to drink this," Ari said as she took the glass of water Steph was offering from the doorway. The bodyguard drank some and then leaned her head back against the wall, her eyes squeezed tightly shut as tears trekked down her beautiful face.

"What happened?" she asked, her voice hoarse and scratchy.

"We're not exactly sure yet. Tom said that he and David were in the security room watching the monitors when he suddenly saw something flash across the screen. David didn't see it but sent him to check it out. Tom said that he didn't find anything but made his way back to the security room to find David lying on the ground just outside the building. He was already dead... a single shot to the head." Steph shook her head. "This is just bullshit. Why would they kill David?"

Dylan raised her head, pinning the bodyguard with a watery blue gaze.

"They knew. Whoever it was knew that Ari wasn't there. I'll bet they pumped David for information and when he wouldn't tell them, they killed him." Her head lowered again. "I'm so sorry, Davy," she whispered.

"We have to get back to Dallas," Ari said softly. "Steph, can you make sure everything is ready at the other end?"

"Sure," the bodyguard replied and disappeared out of the room.

"This is my fault," Dylan whispered as she wiped a shaking hand over her face.

"No, Dylan, it's..." Ari began softly.

"Yes, it is. I should have been there. We were making love while my best friend was lying in a pool of blood." She got up off the floor, her face cold and emotionless. "I'm going to get this bastard if it's the last thing I do."

"Then start by getting ready to go home," Ari replied, knowing that her lover needed to deal with her grief in her own way. "I'll pack the gear. You... do whatever you need to do."

Dylan went to take a shower but when Ari passed the bathroom door, she heard her lover sobbing and it almost broke her heart. The decision was instantaneous. She moved quietly into the room and quickly shed her clothes before stepping into the shower. Wrapping her arms around the bodyguard from behind, she pressed their bodies close together and rested her cheek between two strong shoulder blades. The hitching sobs continued but Dylan slowly turned and hugged her love close taking the silently offered strength that she needed.

"Honey, I'm so sorry," Ari whispered.

"Let's go and sit down," Dylan replied and, after towelling off, they sat on their bed, holding hands. 

Dylan didn't speak. She didn't know where to start and was grateful when Ari broke the silence.

"Tell me where you met David," she asked quietly as she gently squeezed her lover's hand.

"Um..." A sniff. A deep breath. A deeper swallow. "It was during my Secret Service training, ten years ago. David and I were in the same class and he had a... um..." A ghost of a smile crossed her face at the memory. "... a crush on me. He tried everything he could think of to try to get me to go out with him, even though I told him that I'm gay. He bought me flowers and wrote me poetry. He even tried to persuade me to go to the opera with him. He called to my house with wine and Chinese takeout and somewhere along the way, he forgot about his crush and we formed a real friendship. He was the first person I told that I was leaving the Secret Service and he was very supportive. When I told him that I was starting my own private protection service, he asked if I would hire him. I jumped at the chance and he's been my second in command for the past five years." Her face fell again. "That's all over now."

"He was a good man," Ari said softly. "And a great friend."

"We should be moving," Dylan said sadly. "I need to call his mother but let's get back to Dallas first." 

Ari nodded and stood up.

"Ok. Back to Dallas it is."

Two hours later, Steph was driving them back to Dallas. The goodbyes at the ranch had been hard for everyone and Martha had made Ari promise to come back with Dylan again soon. Now, Dylan and Ari were sitting in the backseat, the actress snuggled up to her lover while her mother sat in the front seat next to the curly haired bodyguard. Ari gazed up into sad blue eyes and reached up to caress her lover's chin.

"I love you," she said softly and Dylan ducked her head to kiss her.

"Love you too," she mumbled into blonde hair as she rested her cheek on top of the actress head. "Thank you for being there for me earlier."

"Dylan, I'll always be here," Ari whispered. "You said this morning that you want forever with me... well... I want that with you too. I love you so much." 

Despite the ache in her heart at losing her best friend, Dylan managed a smile. The truth was there in the young blonde's eyes. _Jesus, she loves me... she really does!_ A single tear spilled over and Ari wiped it away, a gentle smile on her face. Dylan kissed her nose.

"I can hardly believe that I feel this way, considering that fact that only four weeks ago, I would have cheerfully strangled you."

A soft chuckle floated up to her.

"Yeah, well, I was sick of the sight of you. Everywhere I turned, there you were." She winked playfully. "I was beginning to think you had a crush on me."

"I never had a crush on you," the bodyguard replied in a soft growl. "I think I've loved you since the first moment I saw you. It just took me a while to realise it."

In the front seat, Marlene smiled at the romantic gesture from the stoic bodyguard. She turned to say something but when she saw her daughter locked in a fiery kiss with her lover, her smile broadened and she looked straight out the window.

"They make a cute couple, don't they?" Steph said with a chuckle. "I'm just glad they're both happy. They both deserve it."

"Yes, they do," Marlene replied. "They really do."

~*~

7am. Dylan sat down in her chair at the head of the table to begin her morning briefing with her team. Before she spoke, she scanned the report from the previous night's activity as she always did but this morning, her eyes constantly strayed from the page to the empty chair to her right. She finally closed the report and leaned back in her chair, her fingers steepled in front of her face.

"The funeral is at 10am tomorrow morning here in Dallas," she said softly. She looked around the sad faces of her team. "Even if it takes every penny I have and the last breath in my body, I'm going to find David's killer." She stood then and began to pace. "I want every piece of footage from that night. I want it watched and watched again until we find something. I don't want every stone unturned... I want it kicked over and every part of it examined. I want everyone working on this. I want this bastard!" Her hands were curled into fists at this stage and her rage was growing out of control so she closed her eyes and concentrated on her breathing. She knew she needed to keep a level head... for everyone's sake, especially Ari's. "Alright. The Oscar ceremony is in two weeks time. Ari is going and I am going as her partner but I will be armed at all times. Karl and Paul, I want you on our tails the entire night. Joe and Martin, I want you patrolling constantly. I know the theatre security will be tight but I'm not taking any chances with Ari's safety. Steph, you will be behind the scenes with Ari when she's waiting to present her award. That's it for now, I'll finalise the arrangements nearer the time." 

She looked around the table to find all eyes on the door and when she turned, she saw Ari there. The younger woman entered the room and took a seat at the table.

"I wanted to come," she said. "To thank you all for what you're doing. You're probably wondering why I'm doing this. It's because I can't let whoever's doing this win. I'm so sorry about David and I promise you that I'll do everything to make the night go smoothly."

Dylan nodded and looked proudly at her team.

"Let's get the day started, People."

The team filed out the door but Ari just stayed where she was. She was worried about her tall partner. Dylan had barely slept a wink and had left Ari sleeping to go running alone very early that morning. The blonde steepled her fingers in front of her face as she leaned her elbows on the table.

"Honey, feel like getting away for a few hours?" she asked quietly.

Blue eyes slowly tracked to her and Dylan sighed heavily.

"I'd run away with you in a heartbeat," she replied, her voice husky. "But I can't. I need to be here, Ari." She reached across the table and took her lover's hand. "I let him down." A lone tear crept down her cheek and she sniffed, absently wiping at it.

"No, Dylan, you didn't. David was here because he chose to be here. He loved you and he would have done anything for you."

"Yeah... and it got him killed." The dark woman shook her head. "His loyalty to me got him killed."

Ari stood up and moved to stand in front of her distraught lover. She leaned down and kissed the crown of her head as long arms wrapped around her. Dylan buried her face in the blonde's chest and exhaled deeply, absorbing the silent support gratefully. _How am I going to get through the funeral?_

"I'll be with you tomorrow, Baby. Don't you worry, I'll be right there."

__

How did she know? "Thanks, Ari, I... " There were no words to express the bodyguard's gratefulness but the actress smiled.

"It's ok. I understand."

~*~

Dylan stood on the edge of the crowd, her eyes fixed on the petite, grey-haired woman who was standing with her daughter and husband. She swallowed, wanting nothing more than to crawl back into bed and stay there for the rest of her life but when gentle fingers curled around her hand and squeezed, she looked into compassionate green eyes and blew out a nervous breath.

"I feel like I've taken her son away myself," the bodyguard murmured as she began the walk toward her best friend's mother. Josephine Cutter looked composed... almost serene... but Dylan and Ari both guessed that, underneath her calm exterior, she was in turmoil. As the couple approached, Jo turned and saw them. Her eyes softened and she walked the short distance to meet the tall woman, accepting her hug and returning it just as fiercely.

"Thank you for being here," she said. "David loved you like a sister."

"You couldn't have kept me away," Dylan replied as she wiped her eyes self-consciously. "Jo, I'm so, so sorry. I had no idea this was..."

The older woman held up her hand and squared her shoulders.

"Don't you even go there, Dylan McLachlin. David's death was not your fault. You did not pull the trigger."

"But..."

"No! You listen to me. I've known you a long time, Dylan and I know that, had the choice been yours, you would have taken that bullet for him. His death was NOT your fault."

Blue eyes lowered and Ari's grip increased a little, offering strength. Jo reached out and touched the bodyguard's face.

"Dylan, you're like a daughter to me. You always will be. Call me."

With that, Josephine Cutter walked away. Dylan crumbled and turned to her lover, holding onto her tightly as a profound sense of relief as well as upset moved through her. After a long moment, they made their way to the rest of the security team and waited for the funeral service to begin. 

A tall priest, dressed in pristine vestments, arrived and took his position at the altar of the small Catholic church. Dylan sat with her head bowed all during the service until it was time for her to say a few words. She slowly stood and made her way to the podium, unfolding a piece of paper as she walked. The bodyguard stood tall and proud but Ari could tell that she was holding herself together by a single thread. Dylan looked at her thread and smiled briefly as compassionate green eyes looked back. She cleared her throat gently.

"My name is Dylan McLachlin. David was, and always will be, the best friend I've ever had. We met ten years ago and, slowly but surely, we grew to be like family. When I decided to set up my own business, he joined me without thought. That was David... he always had faith in me... always..." Her voice broke and she took a deep breath to try to compose herself. A tear spilled over and she wiped it away. "He always supported me in everything I did. David was like a big brother. He was quick to yell at me when I made a mistake but just as quick to praise when I did something right."

Ari watched the small smile creep onto her lover's face and smiled reflexively.

"I remember one time..." Dylan went on. "Davy and I were going through physical training and we were running an assault course. It was a competitive run with extra credits for the winner and everyone was psyched up to push themselves as hard as they could to win. After the first couple of miles, David and I were neck and neck. We came to this really steep hill..." She demonstrated the angle with her hand. "It was muddy and slippery and, as I was nearing the top, I lost my footing and began to slide. I thought 'that's it, I'm finished' but, as I was falling, Davy grabbed my hand and dragged me up the hill. He kept me in the race, even thought he could have easily got ahead and earned those extra credits. We crossed the finish line together, Ladies and Gentlemen, and earned partial credit each. That's the type of man my best friend is..." She swallowed and her voice lowered. "Was and I'm going to miss him until the day I die." She smiled and looked to the heavens. "Thank you, Davy, for being my right hand and my best friend."

Then she nodded and made her way back to her seat. Jo looked back at her and smiled, mouthing a silent 'thank you'. Dylan returned the smile and then looked at Ari.

"That was beautiful," the blonde said softly as she took the bodyguard's hand. "He would have loved it."

Dylan chuckled softly.

"He would have rolled his eyes and told me not to get all mushy on him... but yeah..." She smiled. "He would have liked it."

The rest of the ceremony was very emotional, but soon it was time to move on to the cemetery. As they exited the church, Ari groaned and rolled her eyes.

"Please tell me they're not here for the funeral," she said as they watched several journalists taking pictures.

"Sweetheart," the tall woman replied. "I think they're here for you."

Ari was mortified and she shook her head.

"Oh God! I'm so sorry, Dylan. I'll tell them to leave." She turned to walk away, but Dylan shook her head.

"Hang on." She stopped to think for a moment. "Ari, even if they're not here for you, maybe the press being here isn't such a bad thing for once. They'll report that you were here. What better way to lure our stalker out? He'll know you're back in Dallas."

"And that's good how?" Ari joked weakly. "Dylan, the Oscars are coming pretty close. Shouldn't we just lay low until then?"

Dylan wrapped her arms around her petite lover and held her close.

"I know you're scared but I promise you I won't let anything happen to you. You have to trust me."

Sea green eyes looked into sky blue and Ari nodded slowly.

"I do trust you, Honey. I'm sorry." She reached up to stroke a lock of dark hair away from the bodyguard's eyes. "Dylan, the press are photographing this."

"I don't care. I love you, Ari." Dylan ducked her head and gently brushed her lips against her lover's. "And I'm so sorry I ever tried to deny us."

Ari shook her head and smiled tenderly.

"No. That's all in the past now. What's important is that we're going to take care of each other from now on, right?"

"Right," Dylan confirmed with a firm nod of her head. "Come on. Let's go."

~*~

"It was a nice service."

Dylan nodded as Steph patted her shoulder in quiet support.

"Yeah, it was."

"What you said was really nice. He would have appreciated it." The bodyguard bowed her head. "I just can't believe he's gone, you know?"

"Me neither," Dylan replied with a sad smile. "So... um... how's John?"

Steph rolled her eyes and pushed her curly, blonde hair back from her eyes.

"Let's just say that John and I aren't on speaking terms." She sighed. "Things aren't going too well, Dylan."

Dylan watched her petite lover walk toward them as she nodded.

"Wanna talk about it?" she asked.

"Nothing really to talk about. I found out that he's been cheating on me... therefore, he gets unceremoniously dumped."

The dark bodyguard nodded.

"I'm sorry, Steph."

"You never liked him," the blonde pointed out with a small smile. "I guess you were right."

"Yeah, well, I just didn't like him 'cos he was the first after..." She trailed off and sighed.

"I know. I know it was hard for you but we made the right decision..." She looked in Ari's direction. "That woman is crazy about you. You're a lucky woman, Dylan... and so is she."

"I'm just as crazy about her," the bodyguard replied with a tender smile and Steph punched her lightly in the shoulder.

"No, really?" she deadpanned. "I was wondering why you look like you've got torches burning behind your eyes. I've never seen such a goddamned sparkle in my life."

"Smart ass," Dylan chuckled, trying to look mean and only succeeding in holding a weak smirk.

"Who's a smart ass?" Ari asked as she reached them.

"Dylan," Steph replied.

"Steph," Dylan replied.

Blonde eyebrows lifted as Ari perched her hands on her hips. She affected her best parental tone as she scolded the two grown women facing her.

"Now, now. If you two can't play nicely, I'm going to have to separate you. Now, am I going to have to separate you?"

"Honey, have I mentioned that I think you're the most wonderful and talented actress I've ever seen?"

Ari shook her head in amusement.

"Oh, you mean my acting in the ONE film you've ever seen me in, huh? You, Dylan McLachlin, are a shameless flatterer. Now I suggest that you and Steph kiss and make up..." She stopped and closed her eyes. "No... you can make up. Forget the kissing bit." Dylan and Steph started to laugh and Ari chuckled softly. "I really need to think before I speak. You know me... 'Open mouth, insert foot'"

The tall bodyguard took her hand and leaned in to kiss her on the nose.

"You look cute, even with your foot in your mouth. Come on, Sweetheart. Let's get you home."

Dylan led them all to the car and climbed into the driver's seat. Steph's experienced eyes swept the area before she got in.

"Alright," she nodded and they set off for the Strand Estate.

Dylan was quiet on the way back to the estate. There was something eating at her and she just couldn't put her finger on it. Her mind was whirling with both sadness and anger over David's death and she found it very hard to concentrate. She sighed and looked at Steph.

"When we get back to the house, I need you to make sure that Ari is safe, ok?"

"Why?" Ari called from the backseat.

"Sweetheart, I need a little time alone, ok? I need some time to think."

The actress nodded her understanding as she smiled.

"Ok, I'll keep you a space at dinner."

Gentle blue eyes gazed at her through the rear view mirror.

"I'll look forward to it."

Once safely inside the grounds of the estate, Steph dropped Dylan off at her apartment. The tall woman changed into sweats and sneakers and decided to take a run to clear her mind. She tied her hair back in a loose tail, tucked her gun in her pocket and took off at a brisk pace. She was jogging along the main path of the drive, her mind whirling with thought. There was something bothering her, something was eluding her and she couldn't put her finger on it. The further she jogged, the more calm her mind became and she thought calmly and rationally about the problem at hand. _How is the stalker getting into the house?_ _There's ALWAYS someone on the monitors. How is he or she getting past security cameras?_ Just then, Dylan stopped in her tracks, her breathing slightly ragged, as something occurred to her. _Who was on the monitors?_

To be continued...


	5. Love's Guard Part 5 - Conclusion

Love's Guard 

By Cheeya

Disclaimer: The characters in this story belong to me but they are based upon two Xenaverse characters that we know and love. No copyright infringement was intended.

Love/Sex: This story is a work of alternative uber fiction and contains scenes of love between two consenting adults of the same gender throughout. If you're too young to read this, if it offends you or if it's illegal where you live, please don't read any further.

Language: Yes and often enough.

Dedication: For Caz. I hope you enjoy this! Also, a special dedication to Sham... one uber-Eph story in lieu of Easter egg, as promised!

Archiving: Go ahead but let me know at the address below. I'll get a kick outta it ;-)

Bard's Note: This is the conclusion of a five part tale. I hope you enjoy it!

Comments/constructive criticism to cheeya@xenafan.com the rest of my fan fiction/poetry can be found at http://www.geocities.com/cheeya_2000 

****

Part 5

Gazing out the window of her black limousine, Ariana Strand watched the lights flash by. Tonight was the big night... the 74th annual Academy Awards.

"Nervous?"

Ari shrugged a little and smiled as she entwined her fingers with her lover's.

"A little, I guess. This is where I've wanted to be since I was a little girl." She sighed then. "I think my priorities have changed though. I'm finding I don't really care about whether I win or not. All I want is for us all to get through this safely and catch this sorry son-of-a-bitch."

Dylan McLachlin nodded her agreement as she lifted her arm and settled it around the younger woman's shoulders.

"Everyone's in place. Steph is gonna be on your tail the whole night. She's even going out on stage with you."

Blonde eyebrows lifted. "Do you really think that's necessary, Dylan?"

The bodyguard nodded slowly. "Yes," she replied honestly. "I think it's imperative." Even as she said the words, a feeling of dread seeped into her chest. Her heart began to hammer and she made herself take slow, even breaths. _Dammit, McLachlin. Sort yourself out before you panic Ari!_ Closing her eyes, she concentrated on the feeling of Ari's fingers curled around her hand; the light pressure of the actress body against her shoulder and the gentle rise and fall of her chest as she breathed. The tall woman leaned in a little closer to breathe in her lover's ear. "I love you and I'm proud of you," she said softly. "We're going to get this guy and sort everything out tonight."

"I know. Thank you, Dylan."

The bodyguard was just about to reply when her head suddenly tilted a little and she listened to the radio traffic.

"Steph," she said softly into her sleeve microphone. "Tell the driver to pull right up to the door. I want a straight, quick walk up the red carpet, got me?"

"Gotcha," Steph's voice came back in her ear. Dylan smiled as she watched the world famous Ariana Strand pull nervously at her hair and then fix her dress.

"You look beautiful." She smiled at the grin of delight she received. "It's show time, Sweetheart. Ready?"

Ari sucked it up and straightened her shoulders, missing the comforting weight of Dylan's arm.

"As ready as I'll ever be," she replied with a firm nod just as the limo door swept open. It was Joe and he offered his hand to help the blonde actress out of the car. "Thank you," she replied and stepped out of the car, immediately noting that the tall man put himself between her and the crowd. Dylan quickly followed suit and, as they walked the short section of red carpet to the main entrance of the theatre, Martin appeared.

"We've done a complete sweep of the area," he reported softly to Dylan. "Nothing out of the ordinary has been observed."

Dylan nodded. "Good. You and Joe keep up with the patrols. Are Karl and Paul inside?"

"Yes, Ma'am," Martin replied. "They're front and back of your seat positions. Steph will be sitting right next to Ari... on the other side to you, of course." His face told Dylan that he thought he'd said something wrong. She chuckled.

"Thanks, Martin. I'm very glad everything is going to plan. The smoother, the better, as they say." Then her face turned serious. "I need you all to take care of her for me if something happens and I can't be there."

The tall man nodded, his jaw locked in steely resolve much as Dylan's was. "We'll do our best," he promised before lengthening his stride to catch up with Joe and Ari. Steph was suddenly at her friend's side.

"Doing ok?" she asked as she noticed the lines of tension in the tall, dark woman's face. Dylan laughed softly.

"I'm terrified and I didn't get a wink of sleep last night. I've been better." She pinched the bridge of her nose. "Make sure you stay on Ari, ok?"

"Of course," the curly haired blonde replied.

Standing at the door of the theatre, Ari took a moment to savour the feeling of being at the Oscars. She'd been at the ceremony the year before, but this was her first nomination and it felt different being here... more special, somehow. Her senses tingled as they struggled to process the bombardment of emotion she felt... happiness, fear, hope and love... all in one swoop. _Please, God, just let me get out of this alive with Dylan by my side_. A dapper, fresh-faced usher approached and, even though he recognised her, he asked to see her invitation. Dylan's eyebrow lifted as she regarded the man. Her stare intensified until he was so uncomfortable that he just waved them into the auditorium. The blonde looked back at her lover and rolled her eyes in an exasperated fashion but she chuckled when piercing blue eyes just widened in feigned innocence.

"Shall we?" she asked, taking Dylan's hand and tugging on it. Immediately, a flurry of cameras flashed. The bodyguard actually smiled as she posed for a picture with her actress lover and they stopped for a moment to answer a few questions.

"Ms Strand, is it true that you and Dylan McLachlin are actually seeing each other?" one reporter asked, his voice recorder stretched out.

Ari looked up at Dylan who smiled and nodded slightly. "Yes, yes it is," the blonde replied. "Dylan and I are in a relationship."

"Why all the secrecy prior to this?" he went on.

Dylan actually smiled. "As you know, I am Ms Strand's bodyguard. Mixing business with pleasure is not normally a good idea but..." She smiled down at her petite lover who was grinning like a Cheshire cat. "I really didn't have much choice."

"Ms Strand forces you to have a relationship with her?" the reporter's voice had turned sceptical.

"No," Dylan replied, wondering if this guy actually had a brain under all that hair gel. "I had no choice because I fell in love with her. Thank you, that's all."

Amid a flurry of camera flashes and further questioning, the two women made their way to their seats. Steph slipped in first, followed by Ari, followed by Dylan. The tall bodyguard was dressed in a tuxedo, as it was better suited to her role than a dress. As she sat, she felt the light pressure of her shoulder holster pressing into her side so she shifted a little in her seat, crossing her legs and getting comfortable. Then she spoke into her sleeve mic.

"Report."

"Joe and Martin, in position in lobby and on external perimeter. Nothing out of the ordinary to report. Out."

"Paul and Karl in position in auditorium. Continuous rounds of the hall are in progress. Nothing out of the ordinary to report."

"Acknowledged." Dylan glanced at Ari, noting the concerned look on her face. "Everything's ok," she said softly. Ari took a deep breath, held it a moment and then released it slowly, nodding her understanding. She wrapped her hand around her bodyguard's.

"Dylan, are you scared?"

Truth or lie? Truth. "Yeah but I have faith in my guys."

Ari smiled tenderly. "I have faith in you."

Blue eyes closed in silent thankfulness and Dylan briefly squeezed her partner's hand. "I love you."

"I love you too."

Ari was third in the line up to present the award for Best Actor in a Supporting role and a few minutes before she was due on stage, the usher came to get her. Dylan and Steph rose with her, Steph following to accompany her on stage and Dylan moving along the aisle to the front of the stage.

"Ok," she said into her sleeve mic. "Ari's up in five. I want everyone in the auditorium and all eyes open for anything out of the ordinary."

Dylan paced up and down in front of the stage. She was full of energy and adrenaline pumped through her veins, giving her an edge that she had learned to trust. Her instincts were on full alert and her eyes darted continuously, effortlessly taking in faces and details. Then the crowd began to applause and Ari stepped onto the stage. For a moment, Dylan was frozen with awe. Once again, she was witnessing the personality and stage presence of Ariana Strand. Her public persona was powerful, yet warm and her smile seemed to light the whole stage. The bodyguard watched as Steph, who was also dressed in a tux, stayed at Ari side, her eyes constantly on the move and her hand on the actress' back.

"Good evening, Ladies and Gentlemen," Ari began without a trace of nervousness. Steph was only one who could tell she was shaking with fear. "A movie couldn't be a success without the wonderful contribution by supporting actors and actresses. Tonight, I'm here to present the award for outstanding performance by a supporting actor. Here are the nominations..."

Dylan's eyes swept the auditorium, her heart pounding in her chest as she listened to the radio traffic. Her guys constantly reported in, noting everything they saw that could be a possible threat. Just then, Dylan spotted something...

"And the winner is..." Ari felt a thrill of excitement run through her as she slid her finger under the closure on the envelope. It popped open and she slid the card out. A grin lit her face. The supporting actor for her own film had won. "Michael Canton!"

The audience exploded into cheers and applause, almost startling Dylan with it's enthusiasm. She saw Canton hugging his family and making his way to the stage, his face flushed with emotion. Ari's eyes were on him and she was clapping with delight but Dylan was treading her way through people as she moved. She wasn't sure what she'd seen but she had to check it out.

"Out of the way," she growled as she pushed her way through happy well-wishers. She glanced back at the stage and saw Steph watching her. She spoke into her mic. "Steph, get Ari off the stage now." The blonde bodyguard nodded and tugged on Ari's arm.

"We have to go," she said.

"Bu.."

"Come on!"

Steph spun Ari around by the arm and they'd started toward the wings when the actress felt her escort's steps falter.

"Steph? What..." The blonde's eyes widened and she tried to catch her as Steph's knees buckled. They sank to the ground together. "No! Steph!" Ari yelled and then looked around her frantically. "DYLAN!"

Something made Dylan stop and she turned to look at the stage. Her heart hit her shoes when she saw Ari on the floor of the stage, cradling Steph's body.

"No," she whispered and her feet were instantly moving her. "Agent down," she yelled into her mic as she raced for the stage, barrelling along the aisle. A security man tried to stop her approach but she slammed into him, barely missing a step as she leapt onto the stage and skidded to a halt by her lover and her friend.

"Dylan..." Ari whispered, her eyes wide and terrified. The bodyguard suddenly realised that her team was surrounding them.

"Get Ari out of here," she barked, knowing that the limo was already pulling up at the back door as her agents protected her lover. Her eyes briefly met Ari's.

"Dylan, I can't," she pleaded but frightened blue eyes gentled.

"Go. I need you to be safe," the bodyguard said. Ari finally nodded and allowed herself to be hustled to her limo. Dylan, kneeling by Steph's side, gently stroked her cheek. The blonde bodyguard was barely conscious.

"Dyl... Dylan," she croaked and the dark woman leaned in close. "Silencer," Steph said softly. "Never even saw it coming. I'm sorry I fucked up."

"No," Dylan replied vehemently. "If you hadn't been there, Ari would be dead. You saved her life."

A hint of a smile crossed Steph's face. "Take good care of her. I won't be around to help you."

"Don't say that," the dark woman replied as tears streamed down her face. "You're gonna be fine."

"Bullshit, but thanks." Steph's eyes lifted to capture shimmering blue. "I've always loved you," she whispered as a trickle of blood crept from her mouth, down her cheek and into the soft hair at her temple.

Dylan brushed an errant lock of hair back from her friend's eyes. "I know," she replied. "I'm sorry, Steph."

The curly haired blonde grasped her ex-lover's hand and squeezed. "She needs you. Don't let her go."

Dylan wiped the tears from her face as she nodded. "Never." Then she bowed her head and placed a kiss on her friend's forehead as the grip faded to nothing.

But, instead of grief, anger filled Dylan's heart and a deep growl formed in her chest as she pushed herself to her feet. She knew what she'd seen only moments prior to Steph's shooting. She lifted her mic to her mouth.

"Tom's here. I want him stopped. Shoot him if you have to."

Just then, a voice came back to her.

"Dylan, it's Martin. It's too late. He has Ari."

"WHAT?!" The bodyguard's voice cracked. "Oh God!"

Then she was moving again, this time to the rear of the building.

~*~

Ari wrapped her arms around herself as her body shook under the weight of Steph's shooting. Ari didn't really care that the bullet had been meant for her own body but the thought that someone had been hurt in her place upset her terribly. And Dylan. The haunted look on Dylan's face had almost broken her heart.

"Don't worry, Ms Strand, I'll get you to safety," came a voice from the front seat. The actress nodded but then she leaned forward to see who it was.

"Tom? I thought you were staying at the estate." She frowned a little in confusion as she thought back to Dylan's plan. The older agent smiled as he looked at her through the rear view mirror.

"There was a change of plan. Everything's ok. We're working on plan B here."

Ari leaned back into the leather of the seat and sighed. Something was wrong and she knew it. But she couldn't exactly put her finger on what it was.

~*~

"What the fucking hell happened?!" Dylan yelled as she grabbed Martin by the front of his shirt and shoved him against the hard red brick of the theatre's back wall.

"I..."

"I don't want fucking excuses! Just tell me what the hell happened!" The clenching of Dylan's jaw was audible as she pulled him forward and then shoved him back again.

"Dylan!" Joe grabbed his boss around the waist and pulled her away. "Stop it!"

"Where the fuck is she?!" the tall bodyguard asked, tears swimming in her blue eyes.

Joe took her gently by the shoulders and ducked his head a little to look into her eyes.

"There was nothing we could do," he said softly. "We got her into the car and shut the door. Martin was just about to get in the other side when the car sped away. We found our driver lying unconscious on the ground a ways up the alley. When he came 'round, he said that Tom had jumped him."

Dylan pulled away and holstered her gun, tugging a little on her jacket as she tried to control her anger. Tom. It all fell into place. The bullet was meant for Steph, not Ari as she originally thought. Tom had wanted to get Ari into the car so he could take her away... alive. But why?

"Alright," she said softly. Then she turned to Martin, an apologetic look on her face. He shook his head and smiled as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Forget it," he replied and she nodded gratefully.

"Let's get moving everyone. I want the limo found," she said. Then she pulled her cell phone out of her pocket and dialled. "Marlene, it's Dylan. Ari's been kidnapped."

~*~

"Alright, we're here," Tom said cheerfully as he opened his door and stepped out of the car. Ari looked out the window.

"Hey, wait a minute! This isn't..."

She didn't even get to finish her sentence. Tom had opened the passenger door and clamped a piece of cloth over her mouth. She felt herself grow drowsy. As her world faded into darkness a strange thought floated through her mind. _Chloroform? This is like a bad movie..._

~*~

Marlene walked slowly along the hall to her daughter's private living room. She sighed, looking down at the steaming mug of coffee in her hand and hoped she was making the right decision. She pushed the door open and peeked inside. The room was dim... almost dark... and she could barely make out the tall form standing motionless, silhouetted in the large window. She slowly approached the figure and took a spot beside it, looking up into the tear-streaked face of her daughter's lover.

"Ari told me once that she was afraid she'd never find someone to love but I think her greatest fear was that she'd never find someone to love _her_." Dylan's eyes closed and she inhaled slowly. "She told me about you the very first day she met you. She ranted and bitched but after I saw you two together for the first time in my restaurant, I knew why she'd acted the way she did. She was in love with you. I could tell by the way she was looking at you. I'd never seen her look at anyone else that way."

"I loved her then too. Now, I love her more than ever."

"I know you did and I thought you were a fool for fighting it. I could see the pain in your eyes."

"What if I can't find her?" Dylan's voice was low and strained. "I don't think I could live without her."

Marlene reached out and wrapped her arm around the tall woman's waist, pulling her closer and leaning against her.

"You'll find her. Soulmates can never be parted."

"Soulmates?" The bodyguard started with surprise. "Damn... I... Do you really think that we're...?"

"Yes, I do. Now go and find her Dylan. Let your heart guide you."

The tall, dark bodyguard set her jaw in determination and nodded seriously.

"I will find her."

~*~

A soft moan caught her attention as she sat reading the latest Stephen King novel and she scowled, wishing that she didn't have to face the woman who had ruined her.

"Nice dress," she commented as a pair of sea green eyes slowly focused on her. "Armani?"

"Who are you?" Ari's voice was scratchy and her tongue felt too big for her mouth. She licked dry lips and fought a sudden wave of nausea as she tried to sit up.

"You're looking a little green there, dear. Careful not to puke on that dress."

"Fuck you," Ari growled in a fairly good approximation of Dylan's 'tough girl' tone.

"You've already done that... well, not literally, but in the sense of ruining my career, you fucked me over big time."

The actress narrowed her eyes, squinting in the bright sunlight that was streaming into her face from the window.

"Angela?" she asked tentatively. The woman's voice was familiar and a memory of long ago tried to surface.

"I see you remember me."

"I don't understand," Ari replied. Her forehead furrowed into a frown but her mind was still too groggy from the chloroform to supply her with the correct information. The woman stood and walked across the room to grab Ari by the face, digging her fingers into her cheeks mercilessly.

"I'll make you understand," she said menacingly. "April 3rd nineteen ninety-six, Ariana Strand and Angela Fusciardi audition for the lead role in a television sit-com about a young woman sharing a college dorm with four other people. Ariana Strand auditions last and suggests that they make the character gay to draw in homosexual viewers and since she's gay... and out about it... offers to play the part no problem, including naked sex scenes when required." She paused to gauge Ari's reaction but the actress' face remained impassive. Years of acting had taught her how to express, or hide, her emotions.

"And?"

"And? What do you mean 'and?'. You stole my big part. That role was written for me until you came and stole it!"

"I didn't steal your role, Angela," Ari replied softly. "I was lucky to get it."

"I know you were," the other woman snapped. "If I'd got it, it would be the one nominated for the Oscar right now."

__

No you wouldn't. You couldn't act for shit back then and I doubt you've improved. "Maybe... but what has this got to do with me? Why am I here?" Ari asked.

To her surprise, Angela laughed. "Why, I'm going to kill you, Ariana, and I'm going to take over."

"You can't just take over my life!" the blonde replied incredulously.

"Why not?" Angela asked. "You know, I think the first thing I'll do is screw that gorgeous brunette you call a bodyguard."

Ari sprang up from the bed, ignoring the dizziness and nausea as she balled her fists at her sides. "You keep your fucking hands off her!"

"Ooooooh! So the stories are true then. You _are_ fucking the bodyguard. Oh how clichéd, Ariana."

"You're insane," the blonde replied incredulously. "You've lost it. You're a psycho bitch!"

A wicked chuckle was the reply she received. Angela reached behind her. "Never insult a woman with a gun and an itchy trigger finger." She pulled her hand back and pointed a Glock at the actress' head. "Say goodbye, Ariana Strand. I'll make sure that Dylan isn't too broken hearted."

"She wouldn't touch you with a barge pole, you pathetic excuse for an actress wannabe."

Brown eyes narrowed. "For that, you're dying slow." Angela lowered the gun and pointed it at Ari's stomach. The actress stood unflinchingly. She wasn't going to beg for her life. She was going to die with dignity. She saw Angela's fingers tighten around the trigger and said goodbye to the love of her life.

__

Be safe, Dylan. I'll always be with you. I love you...

~*~

Dylan was just about to get into her car when a voice from the house startled her.

"DYLAN!!" She paused, half in and half out of the car as Martin appeared at the door. "Wait! You're not going to believe this!"

"What?" Dylan pulled her leg back and strode to the steps to meet him.

"Karl just called from the hospital. The paramedics were able to bring Steph back. She's alive and she gonna be fine."

"Alive?" Dylan's mouth was hanging open with shock. "I... I can't believe it," she finally whispered, a huge grin spreading across her face.

"I also have more good news. The police have found Tom and the limo in the warehouse area of town. It's a big area but at least now we have an idea where to look."

"Have they questioned Tom yet?" Dylan asked, her dark eyebrow lifting in question.

Martin shook his head. "Nope, not yet."

Dylan smiled grimly. "Good, I want to ask him where my girl is. Let's go."

"But..." Martin began to protest but instead, ran into the house to grab his coat and then joined his boss in the car. All the way to the police station, Dylan went through what she wanted to say to Tom. She couldn't understand why he'd want to hurt Ari. He'd always been a loyal member of her team and she'd trusted him as much as the others. After the paint incident in Ari's room, she'd had her suspicions but could never really find any evidence against anyone on her team.

"Let me do the talking," she said as they pulled into the parking lot of the station. Martin nodded and Dylan took a moment to take a steadying breath and run her fingers through her dark hair. She'd changed out of her tux into a pair of jeans and a black T-shirt. She grabbed her leather jacket from the back seat and then got out of the car. Martin was standing on the other side of the vehicle, waiting for her.

"Boss, don't do anything you can be charged for," he warned her and she chuckled a little.

"I won't. I'm going to use my wit and charm," she replied. He snickered but didn't offer the comment that was on the tip of his tongue. Dylan rolled her eyes. "You're right. What wit and charm? Come on."

The tall man followed his boss into the building and they waited to be seen by the detective working on the case. A bear of a man approached them a few moments later and offered his hand.

"Ford Walsh," he said in a deep baritone voice. "I've heard a lot about you, Ms McLachlin."

"It's Dylan and I hope it was all good," the bodyguard replied. "I need to speak to my man. He's the only one who knows where A... Ms Strand is."

Walsh nodded. If he knew about Dylan's relationship to the kidnapped woman, he didn't indicate it. "Follow me. He's been keeping his mouth shut. Maybe he'll open up to you."

Dylan unconsciously flexed her hands. "Oh, I guarantee he'll open up to me," she muttered as they reached the door of the interview room. The cop paused briefly and smiled.

"You used to be Secret Service, didn't you?" he asked.

Dylan's eyebrow arched and she nodded. "Yeah. Retired almost six years ago."

"I thought I knew you. You were on Banes' detail weren't you? The day he was shot at and that young agent got killed?"

Even now, Dylan's heart clenched in her chest. "Yeah," she said softly. "How'd you know about that?"

"I was there that day. I was one of the officers assigned to crowd control. Damn, Dylan, to this day, the speed with which you responded astounds me."

"I wasn't quick enough. My partner died," the bodyguard replied. Ford just nodded and opened the door of the interview room.

"He's all yours."

Dylan stepped through the door and met suddenly apprehensive brown eyes.

"Hello, Tom." She walked slowly across the room and leaned on the table, bringing her eyes level with his. She stared at him for a long moment before speaking slowly and precisely. "You have two choices. One: you tell me where Ari is and I won't kill you, and two: you don't tell me where Ari is and I draw my gun and shoot you point blank in the stomach." She saw his throat move in a convulsive swallow as she drew her gun from the holster at the small of her back. "You have three seconds." He started to shake under the weight of her stare. "One..." She thumbed the safety off. "Two..." She lowered the weapon and pressed it against his abdomen. "Th..."

"WAIT!" Tom's voice was shaking. "She's at the old film studio near where you picked me up. She's being held by a woman called Angela Fusciardi."

Dylan nodded once and then straightened. "I don't know why you chose to betray us, Tom, but I hope it was worth it."

The ex-bodyguard's eyes dropped to stare at his folded hands, resting on the tabletop.

"Angela Fusciardi is my wife."

Dylan swallowed as she acknowledged his words. "Condolences." Then she turned on her heel and strode out the door, tucking her gun back into her holster.

"Fuck, Boss," Martin said in awe as he trotted after her. "You wouldn't really have shot him, would ya?"

The tall, dark bodyguard pinned him with a cold, blue gaze. "Yes, I would."

And Martin didn't doubt it.

~*~

"Don't you argue with me. This is my op."

Ford Walsh held a hand up to forestall the string of expletives that were about to burst forth from Dylan's mouth.

"Bu..."

"Dylan, shut it. You can go in but you take my orders."

After a brief hesitation, the bodyguard nodded. "Alright. Send your guys in. I'll be right behind them." Dylan exhaled shakily as the SWAT team made their way silently along the exterior wall of the building. She pulled her piece, checked the clip and then tucked it into the front waistband of her jeans. Then, staying low, she ran to join the end of the line of officers. After a short moment of waiting, the door was opened and the team slipped inside the building, into the dust and almost darkness of another world.

Dylan inhaled, then exhaled, extending her senses to try to pinpoint her lover's location. "This way," she finally whispered, pointing at the ladder and then above her to the metal catwalk.

"Ma'am," the team leader replied. "You can't go up there."

Dylan leaned toward him. "What's your name?"

"Roberts, Logan," he replied.

"Well, Logan, if the woman you loved more than life itself was in this building and you could feel where she was, would you sit on your ass and do nothing or would you follow your damn instincts and get her out?"

He blinked. "I... um..." Then he squared his shoulder and nodded. "Lead the way." Dylan saw the grudging respect in his eyes and smiled briefly.

"Thanks. Follow me." One by one, the team climbed the ladder to the catwalk. It extended across the building in a zigzag pattern, finally stopping on the far wall. In the very dim light, even Dylan's exceptional eyesight could only barely make out the door set into the wall. She pointed. "There. That door."

"Ma'am, crossing that bridge will leave us very exposed," Roberts commented with a wave of his gun.

"I know," came the tight answer. "That's why I'm going alone."

"Bu..."

"No arguments. I'm not risking anyone else." 

With that, Dylan rose from her crouch and sprinted lightly across the catwalk toward the door. She was almost surprised to make it all the way without incident and she took slow, deep breaths to calm her pounding heart as she pressed her back against the cool concrete wall. Sweat suddenly stung her eyes and she raised her arm to swipe her forehead with her sleeve. Despite the cool evening, she could feel trickles of perspiration move slowly between her shoulder blades and down to the small of her back. She ignored the feeling and slowly inched her way along the wall to the door. She risked a look through the window, cursing silently when she realised it had been painted black. Dylan flexed her fingers, reaffirmed her grip on her gun and reached out to grasp the doorknob. It moved easily under her hand and she inched the door open, releasing a tiny shaft of light into the darkness of the warehouse building. She immediately heard voices. 

__

"Ooooooh! So the stories are true then. You are_ fucking the bodyguard. Oh how clichéd, Ariana."_

"You're insane. You've lost it. You're a psycho bitch!"

A wicked chuckle._ "Never insult a woman with a gun and an itchy trigger finger. Say goodbye, Ariana Strand. I'll make sure that Dylan isn't too broken hearted."_

"She wouldn't touch you with a barge pole, you pathetic excuse for an actress wannabe."

"For that, you're dying slow."

Dylan heard the click of a gun being cocked and her heart almost hammer out of her chest with fear.

"NO!" The tall, dark bodyguard burst through the door, frightening the woman pointing a Glock at Ari's stomach. Angela whirled and fired two rounds but Dylan dove on her and took her down in a tangle of limbs. The actress screamed under the weight of her attacker and instinctually brought the gun around to point it in the bodyguard's face. Dylan immediately grabbed the gun and forced the muzzle away from her face, at the same time, digging her elbow into the actress' stomach. With a grunt and a whoosh of air, Angela dropped the gun and tried to roll into a ball, desperate to pull a breath into her lungs.

"Dylan!" Ari cried as she took a step forward but the bodyguard was pinning her lover's kidnapper to the ground, a feral, predatory expression on her face. Cold blue eyes snapped up to look at her.

"Stay back," the bodyguard growled. "This is going to be messy." She knelt on Angela's arms and reached over to pick up her gun. "Tell me, Angela. Would you like to die fast or slow?" Very slowly, she drew the muzzle of the gun down from the terrified woman's temple, down her face and neck, over her right breast and pressed it against her stomach. "How does it feel? How does it feel to know that you've got only thirty seconds to live?" Dylan pressed the gun a little harder. "How does it feel to have the tables turned?" She glanced up at Ari whose face was fearful.

"Dylan," she said softly but the bodyguard just grinned up at her.

"You might not want to watch." Then she looked Angela in the eye. "Time's just run out."

The actress squeezed her eyes tightly shut and whimpered as Dylan leaned forward. The gun pressed even harder into her stomach and she screamed and jolted suddenly as a loud... voice sounded right in her ear.

"BANG!!" Dylan yelled before slowly standing and shaking her head at the woman sobbing helplessly on the floor. "Stupid bitch." Then she turned, only to be pounced upon by five and a half feet of trembling blonde. The bodyguard wrapped her arms around her lover and just held her, feeling the warmth of their love soothing the knots coiled in her stomach. She exhaled shakily, worried that she might pass out from relief and tightened her grip. "Ok, I've got you," she whispered. "I love you." Dylan rocked Ari gently as the young actress crumbled into hitching sobs. "Alright," she soothed. "Everything's ok now. I'm here."

Between sobs, a tiny voice made it's way to Dylan's ears. "Thank you."

"I have even better news," Dylan replied with a little smile. "Steph made it. She's gonna be ok."

"Thank God," Ari whispered and squeezed her lover hard. It was only when she heard the hard inhalation that she pulled back and looked her partner over. A bloodstain was winding its way down the tall woman's sleeve and blood was dripping off her fingers. "Shit, Dylan! You're hurt!"

"It's just a flesh wound," the bodyguard replied wearily. "It's not serious."

Sea green eyes gentled as they gazed up into sparkling pools of blue. "You dove in front of a bullet for me."

Dylan chuckled a little as she leaned against her petite partner.

"Not quite," she replied, her dark eyebrow lifted self- deprecatingly. "So... um... was I as good as Kevin Costner?"

Ari grinned as the SWAT team hauled her kidnapper out the door and wrapped an arm around her tall lover. She led her slowly out of the room and onto the catwalk. "You were better."

"Heh."

Dylan dropped her good arm over the blonde's shoulders. "Let's see what we can get up to at the ranch," she replied. "I need a vacation."

Ari rolled her eyes and chuckled.

"Me too."

~*~

"How does this feel?" Ari gently traced the fine hairs on her lover's arm, careful to avoid the still healing wound.

"Pretty damn good," Dylan replied with a small sigh. They were relaxing under a large oak tree, the bodyguard with her back resting against the thick, scratchy bark and Ari sitting between her lover's long, denim-covered legs and leaning back against her chest. The dark woman tightened her arms around her petite partner, gently kissing her temple as the cool breeze lifted their hair. "How does it feel to be a famous Oscar winning actress?"

"Pretty damn good," Ari replied. "Jesus, Dylan, after everything we've been through, winning that damn Oscar almost pales into insignificance." Then she blushed a little as a dark eyebrow shot up. "Alright, it's a huge 'almost'," she admitted with a wry grin.

Dylan chuckled and rested her head back against the tree trunk, savouring the feeling of just being alone with the woman she loved. Ari turned a little and rested her head against a broad shoulder. There was quiet for a long moment. Nothing disturbed the peaceful sounds of their horses grazing nearby or the wind moving through the grass until...

"Dylan?"

"Hm?"

"I bought something yesterday that you might like."

"You did, huh?" A blue eye opened lazily. "What is it?"

Ari fished in her pocket for a moment and then pulled something black and lacy out, dangling it on front of the bodyguard's nose. Dark eyebrows almost disappeared into Dylan's hairline.

"A thong?" she asked with a slow grin.

"Mmhm," Ari nodded. Then she leaned in and captured a tasty earlobe. "And guess what?" she whispered. The dark woman shivered as goose bumps rose over her skin.

"What?" she growled.

"I'm wearing one just like it... only in red..." A loud moan ended in a rough growl as Dylan pounced on her lover and rolled them into tall, sweet-smelling grass but before she could possess soft, beckoning, red lips, gentle fingers caressed her face. Ari smiled, an eternity of love shining in her eyes. "I love you more than anything or anyone on this earth," she whispered. Dylan sighed, words escaping her as she gazed at the other half of her soul. She finally just hugged her partner close.

"I love you too."

Then she allowed herself that kiss and surrendered... without hesitation... to the gentle touch of her heart's desire.

The End


End file.
